More of a Firegun
by Kirino Imouto Lover
Summary: During her years of isolation, Elsa had oodles time to think. And especially in her teen years, and first year in her twenties, she came up with ideas, but she never had an opportunity to test them out. Until now. And one thing that her mind has been on constantly is making someone smell her fart. This is a farting story of domination If farting stories make you queasy, stay away.
1. Elsa Decides to Shoot For Her Goal

**More of a Firegun**

 **Chapter One**

Being a fart fetishist isn't as easy when you're a queen.

The worst part was that fart fetishists usually are those who want to receive it. But Elsa desired to dole it out. To force someone to imbibe her deadly vapors. To keep them suppressed beneath that sumptuous butt of hers. To keep on farting and farting as much as it was humanly possible to do.

Once when Kristoff took her out on a sleigh ride with Anna, Elsa had wandered off for a bit in a side alley, hearing the sound of farting.

She smelled perfume and was sure it was a girl farting. And when she finally saw the culprit, she noticed it was a blond girl with a redhead having her nose buried in the blonde's buttcrack.

They looked so cute that way. It smelled terrible, though. But Elsa couldn't resist watching them. And how her butt tingled at the thought of doing that to someone!

Ssssssssssssssssstttttttttttfffffffffffffffffffffiiiiiiiiiippppppppppppppppppp

The blond girl's butt went off a mile a minute.

At first she didn't notice Elsa, but then her eyes fell on the queen."Do you like being around farts?" she asked. "Because mine can't smell that pleasant."

"It doesn't seem that bad to me," Elsa said, even though the last fart was causing her nose to wish for mercy.

"You wish you had the courage to fart on someone like I am, don't you?" the girl asked.

"No, I—that is to say—"

"Trust me," the blonde says, holding up a hand. "This isn't something you ask politely. 'May I fart on you?' It sounds strange, gives the person you're asking the option to refuse, and they might prevent you from asking anyone else."

"So how do I make it happen, then?" Elsa wondered.

"Simple. Fart on someone and don't take no for an answer."

"But won't that make me a bit…evil?"

The blonde shakes her head. "Farting isn't evil. It can be a bit unpleasant. But it's never a wicked deed."

"What if I were to ask to fart on you?"

"I'd say go ahead, I could use fuel, anyway," the blonde says. "But first you ought to know my name. It's more fun that way."

"Why?" Elsa asked. "Wouldn't farting on a stranger work just as well?"

"I do not recommend someone fart on a stranger. This girl under my butt is Akane, my sister."

Sister.

That sounded so hot.

Farting on one's sister…

But Elsa didn't know if she could do that to Anna…she loved Anna very, very much.

"Is she your least favorite sister?" Elsa asked. "Does she displease you?"

"Not really," the blonde says. "She's actually my favorite sister. I wouldn't do this on her if I didn't like her so much."

"But how does that work? Wouldn't she be a bit uncomfortable?"

"I'm sure she's very uncomfortable. My farts are no picnic."

Ssssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnpppppppplllllllllllllllsssssssssssss

"Ewwwwwwww, that one was really nasty. And Akane has her nose up my buttcrack, so it must be much worse for her."

Elsa couldn't believe she was breathing this in. But she had to, this girl was teaching her about something very dear to her heart.

"I'm Hikari Sakurada, by the way," the blonde says. "Now feel free to put your beautiful butt in my face. I crave it."

Elsa did so. Oh, how she couldn't wait to fart.

She put her butt in Hikari's face, then squished it around, before letting out a giant ball of gas.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnpppppppppp

"Ick!" Hikari screamed. Elsa quickly removed her butt.

"No, darling. Wait, what did you say your name was?"

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle."

"Q-queen Elsa? I'm being farted on by the one and only Queen of Arendelle?"

"That is correct."

"Then please, _please_ fart on me some more! I never thought I'd receive such an honor."

Elsa felt delight run through every vein in her body. She shoved her butt back into HIkari's face and let it rip…fart after fart after fart.

Hikari was so excited at the taste. Elsa knew they had to smell nasty, so why was Hikari so eager for them?

Who knew, but she lapped them up like mad.

But a thought kept entering Elsa's mind: this girl claims to be farting on her favorite sibling. I don't know if I could do that on Anna.

 _But if the opportunity ever came up, would you try it?_

It was such an annoying thought, that she attempted to push it away. But the answer was…

Well, she didn't know. The idea both intrigued and terrified her. Farting on Anna…why not try to find someone else, first? Someone she wouldn't be afraid of scaring away, someone whom she might not be living with for the rest of her life.

Because the only way that mission could never fail would be if Elsa kept Anna a captive. And uh, that wouldn't be love, would it?

Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllllnnnnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss her butt went.

Oh gosh it must smell horrible. Hikari would hate her…

But when she stepped away and looked at Hikari's face, the girl who had just had fart particles blasted up her nose was grinning from ear to ear.

"Why do you enjoy it?" Elsa asked. "Isn't it a bit disgusting?"

"It might smell a bit foul, but it came out of your beautiful butt. I know that may sound weird, but it's enjoyable for that reason."

That certainly wasn't what Elsa had expected to hear. She didn't know people could be thrilled by being farted on.

She proceeded to fart on Hikari some more, oh gosh, it was so exciting!

Then Elsa said, "I know you're not too fazed by it, but suppose I wanted to fart on someoene very dear to me, but didn't want to lose their love. How would I go about that?"

"Oh, that's easy! Make them feel wonderful the day you plan it. Then spring it on them at a moment when they're relaxing. And don't take no for an answer."

Elsa smiled, but then a worry sprang over her. "Are you absolutely sure she won't mind?"

"She might despise it at first. But if you want it badly enough, and she loves you, then it'll be pleasant to her after a time, perhaps."

"And if it's not?"

"Then you have to decide whether farting on her is more important than her love for you. But by then it might be too late for you to make it up, if you decide to stop."

This made Elsa anxious. She didn't like being anxious. Urgh.

"Did Akane ever not like being farted on by you?"

"She practically begged me to keep going when I let out a long fart in her face one day. She loved it so much. Speaking of which…"

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnpppppppppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttt went Hikari's butt.

Elsa covered her nose but only for a few seconds, then breathed it in. "'Gosh, it reeks! But I'm sure being farted on by you is a joy."

"To Akane it is. To others it might not be. Everyone reacts differently to who is farting on them."

"Ah, that's something to think about. Well, I must get going. See you sometime in the future?"

"You can count on it!" Hikari exclaimed. Elsa turned to go, but Hikari called her again. "Uh, could you fart on me once more, Queen Elsa, before going? I want a really big one if you have one in you."

"I do, actually," Elsa said. She shoved her butt in Hikari's face, roved it around, and let the farts ripple out…

And then came the monster.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhpppppppppppppppppppppppppppttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssssssssssgggggggggggggggggjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkffffffannnnoooooopppppppppppppssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Hikari would have to be suffering down there…but Hikari's arms circled around Elsa's waist as if wanting her to continue. So Elsa farted a few more minutes.

Then she sprang to her feet, promising to deliver more flatulence to Hikari in future.

-u.u-

When she returned to where Anna and Kristoff were talking with an innkeeper, Anna couldn't help noticing Elsa's smile and wondering what her amazing sister was thinking.

But Elsa was sure Anna's smile would fade away if she knew her sister's thoughts were along these lines:

 _How soon can I make Anna my fart slave?_

Fart slave had a nice ring to it. Or fart prisoner. Something that indicated Anna would be forced to take them, whether she wanted to or not.

And on the ride back to Arendelle, the idea grew hotter and hotter in Elsa's mind. _Oh gosh, making Anna take in my gasses would be so exhilarating….I hope the right moment comes soon, I wish I could start right now and never stop!_

Her butt rumbled but she kept the fart it was itching to release in.

They arrived back at the castle, and Elsa hurried off to a corner to let out the fart, sucked that no one was there to take it…

Then she felt something soft pressed against her butt and looked behind her. Hikari was there, breathing in Elsa's fart.

Elsa stared at her, amazed. "How did you get here? You didn't hitch a ride, did you?"

"No," Hikari said. Then she reflected. "Well, not the way you're thinking. I flew here."

"Flew?"

"My sister carried me here by air. She makes anything she touches lighter and can carry it a long distance."

"Oh, that's neat," Elsa said. "I have powers of my own…"

She wasn't sure if she should tell a mostly complete stranger this.

"It's all right, I know. You're the queen with ice powers."

"Word travels fast, I suppose," Elsa said.

"Say, I was wondering. Do you think you could release cold farts? I know it sounds weird, but I think with your power, you probably can."

"Cold farts?" _How could a fart be cold?_

"It's a New Era kind of fart, which requires you to ice your bottom. It causes it to feel as if your face is in a freezer or something, and for punishing someone it really works."

"Have you tried it on Akane?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, but I can't do it so well yet. Sachi, my best friend, did it on me. Was so awesome!"

Elsa grinned. "Want me to try it on you?"

"Please do!" Hikari exclaimed.

So with Hikari's face pressed up to Elsa's butt, the latter focused on moving her ice energy down there. Then she let a big one rip.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyooooooooooommmmmmmmmpppppppppppppuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppbbbbbbbfffffffffttttttttt

"Gosh, Elsa, it feels like I'm in the Artic. I love it."

Elsa farted some more, letting the icy flatulence seep out into Hikari's mouth.

Hikari couldn't get enough, but Elsa heard her name being called.

"Uh oh, royal duties," she said, before starting to pass on.

"Wait, Elsa," Hikari called. "I have to tell you about the tree."

"The what?"

"There's a tree you must go see. It's called The Tree of Hope, and it's huge! Ask someone about it, trust me. It'll make you feel more confident about farting on whoever it is you want to smell your fart."

"The Tree of Hope, huh? I'll ask around about it. See you later, Hikari!"

Elsa waved again as she moved onward.

After royal protocol and arranging meetings to discuss how to improve Arendelle, Elsa asked Gerda what she knew about the Tree of Hope.

"I think you should find Kristoff and question him, Miss Elsa," Gerda said. "It's something the trolls would know more about than I, and he was raised my trolls, or so I heard."

"Aye, he was," Elsa said, before jogging off to find the blond ice deliverer.

He pulled up just as she stepped outside, having finished a job.

"Kristoff, if I could have a minute…" Elsa said, as he tried shifting the heavy bag he was carrying around before dropping it on his toes.

"Sorry about that," Elsa said.

"Eh, it's fine. You know me, thick skull, tough toes." He picked the bag up and had it right now. "So, what did you want to ask about?"

"The Tree of Hope. I was wondering what you know about it."

"Where did you hear of that?" Kristoff asked, surprised.

"Oh, a strange girl I met told me of it."

"Well, it's an old troll legend. It speaks of a humungous tree in a valley. But they say the only way to get there is if a flying girl carries you because it's between mountains that are two dangerous to climb."

"That's interesting," Elsa said, as she walked beside Kristoff toward a shack where the sack was going to be placed.

"But that's the problem. Flying girls don't exist, and therefore even if the tree exists, it's impossible to reach."

 _Flying girls might not exist normally,_ Elsa thought, _but I know one girl who does._

This was constantly on Elsa's mind the next few days as she performed her queenly duties. She didn't know how to contact Hikari to tell her she needed Akane to achieve her goals. She wondered if she should issue a proclamation for any information people could dole out regarding Hikari's whereabouts.

But then one day when Elsa stole a break in the corner to fart again, she felt something soft pressed into her posterior as her butt went jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjsssssssssssssssssttttttttttttafahaba.

She whirled about to find Hikari there.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this," Hikari said. "But I thought you might want my assistance. Get it? I'm sniffing your farts, and offering my _assistance_."

"Haha, yeah, I get it," Elsa said. "Good one. But I've been hoping to run into you. Because I need Akane to reach the tree."

"Of course," said HIkari. "I heard it might require her. But here's something. I need you to introduce her to Anna for this, since Anna has to know."

"Anna has to know what?"

"About the tree. Because you've got to take her there."

"Why must I take her?"

"Didn't Kristoff tell you?" Hikair inquired, frowning, hands on her hips. "The tree gives you confidence but if your wish involves a person, that person needs to be there with you."

"That's…odd," Elsa said.

"Yes. But Anna can't know about me."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll ruin your goals. Trust me, I know."

"That doesn't make sense."

"I have ways of knowing it will. Now please take Akane, fly to the tree, and make it happen."

Hikari then fetched Akane, who was cowering behind a pillar.

"Akane, this is Queen Elsa. Queen Elsa, Akane."

"Pleased to actually meet you," Akane said, though she stood behind Hikari and didn't look Elsa in the face. "Uh, I'm not good with strangers."

"Well, you're going to have to get good with them, Akane, because Elsa needs you to transport her and her sister."

"Who's her sister? Not the adorable redhead coming toward us?"

"The one and only."

"Oh boy!" Akane rushed toward Anna and hastily shook her hand, while Hikari slipped away, unnoticed by Elsa's younger sister. "So pleased to meet another redheaded princess!"

"Uh, you're welcome? Elsa, do you know who this is?"

"Her name is Akane. She's harmless."

"Good to know."

"And I want to take you somewhere, Anna. Somewhere amazing."

"Really? Where?" Anna's eyes brightened.

"Someplace we can only go to if Akane leads us. So Akane, if we step outside, we can begin."

They all exited the castle. Anna's heart was a flutter. Had Elsa asked her on a date?

But there was this third girl there, so it couldn't really be a date in the strictest sense, sadly.

Regardless, a date is a date, and Anna was excited.

And once outside, Akane took Elsa's left hand and Anna's right, then lifted all three of them into the air.

"Oh my gosh, we're flying!" Anna exclaimed, happily. It was interesting seeing an aerial view of Arendelle. Akane zipped along at a leisurely pace. This was very good, Elsa thought, for Anna would be so pleased that by the time the farting began Anna might be too overflowing with benevolent emotions to fight back.

They soared past birds and kept flying till mountains loomed in the distance. Akane brought them closer and closer to destiny. Elsa felt thrills ripple down her back. Soon Anna would be her fart slave, and by each minute the idea grew stronger and stronger in her mind, at how exuberant she would be.

Finally they glided over a mountain peak and Akane swooped down. A beautiful valley was seen down there. Akane landed in front of a great tree, the biggest and widest Elsa had every seen.

Staring in awe, she didn't notice for a moment they had landed. When she did, she advised Anna to take a seat beside her. The last glimmer of a purple sun was going out as night drew on.

"Have a seat," Elsa said, when she had finished drinking in the sight of the tree. Then she nearly laughed out loud, for she had just thought how soon if things went according to plan, her as in Elsa's seat would be Anna's face, whether Anna desired it or not.

Anna sat down, as did Elsa, though unfortunately on the grass, and not on Anna's face.

"I think I'll leave you two alone," Akane said, before backing away.

Elsa wished she could say that Akane wasn't in the way, but she needed to be alone with Anna for this.

"Big tree," Anna remarked.

"That's the Tree of Hope," Elsa said, pulling Anna close to her. "They say that if you come here with the most important person in the world to you, on a starry night, your wildest dreams will come true."

"Really?" Anna said. "That sounds awesome! I hope your wildest dreams come true, Elsa."

 _Actually, if you knew what they were, you might not want that,_ Elsa thought. _But nevertheless, I really want to see them happen, sorry sis, if you end up not liking it when the time comes, but I have to shoot for it._

Akane flew them back. But in Elsa's mind it kept getting more puissant, the idea that Anna _must_ serve her as a fart slave…

-u.u-

But before that pleasant time could arrive, Elsa had to first lure Anna into feelings that Elsa would never, ever put her in an unsavory position, before actually doing so.

And to that effect, Elsa arranged a picnic she and Anna would share. Oh, she couldn't wait to see it come to fruition!

So the picnic would presumably be an enjoyable distraction. But Elsa also had to put her feeling into it, she was sure.

She made a sandwich she knew Anna would love, submarine with chicken teriyaki, jalapenos, bell peppers, lettuce, tomato, vinegar and oil, ham, and Swiss cheese. Elsa thought how hot it would be to eat Anna's sandwich and then fart it out on her later, but now was not the time for that.

Elsa's own sandwich was macaroni, beef, curry rice, and tomato, which Hikari had told her would produce immense farts much later in the day, for this was Flatulence Day, though it wouldn't be till they arrived back at the castle that Elsa unleashed it.

The sisters gobbled down the sandwiches, enjoying each other's company. Oh how Elsa loved watching Anna eat! She couldn't get enough of seeing Anna chew and looking so adorable…

Elsa nearly forgot her goals, leaning in close as Anna finished her sandwich. Elsa planted a kiss on Anna's cheek, then moved to her lips.

Anna kissed back, hard. This was so refreshing to her, the most important person on Earth smooching with her.

Or most important to Anna at least.

"That's your first surprise," Elsa said. "There'll be another when we get back to the castle."

"Oh, really?" Anna said, her eyes shining. "I can't wait!"

They saddled up and rode back, Elsa having some trouble since only Anna had been trained to ride a horse. Her butt got a bit sore from falling. At last Anna said, "Come on, get on my horse."

Elsa did so gladly, hopping behind her younger sister. Oh, Anna had a nice butt. Wonderful and super close now. Elsa shook her head, she needed to not lose focus.

She was in danger of slipping into thoughts about Anna farting on her instead.

 _Well, that's the double-edged sword of this fetish. Look at Hikari. She took my farts with no trouble._

But no, Anna had to be her fart slave. Because when she thought about who she most wanted to fart on in the world, it wasn't Hikari, but this precious girl to whose waist she was currently clutching.

The horses finally arrived back at the castle. Elsa followed Anna into the stables to put the horses away. Then upon leaving the stables, and arriving back at the castle, Elsa shoved Anna into a room that wasn't really used for anything, just had a bare table and a painting by Jean-Honore Fragonard.

"I have a surprise for you, but it's not quite ready," Elsa said.

"Why not give it to me later, then?" Anna asked.

"Because this is a surprise I must give you during our date, and as far as I'm concerned, we're still on it."

"So this is an extended date?"

"Yes," Elsa said. "But I need to sit on your face for this to work."

"Hmmm, why?"

"So you can't see what I'm making you," Elsa said, pulling knitwork out of the drawer on the table, for she had planned this.

She also changed into a nightgown she had placed in the picnic basket, pink and flowing. Then she sat down on Anna's face, and began grinding her posterior over Anna's nose. Then after forty minutes, Elsa lifted the bottom of her gown so that only her panties resided in Anna's face. And she continued to grind.

 _My hot sister is face-sitting me,_ Anna thought. _Is she saying what I think she's saying? That we can be…more than sisters? Girlfriends?_

She thought with such pleasantness of the kiss earlier. There was no doubt in her mind that Elsa was hot for her…

But the sweat drencing out over Anna's face from being beneath Elsa, combined with the sweat produced by her butt doing work, had melted her panties. Which meant that after another fifteen minutes, Elsa's panties snapped apart, in ice.

Elsa's ice powers had always resulted in odd happenings. But never before had something that quaint caused Anna to have her sister's bare ass in her face.

Hot, beautiful, looming. Elsa was knitting her something up there, but what could it be? Gloves? A sweater? And why did she even knit if she could make the clothes using her powers?

Something fishy was going on here. Though Anna did recall faintly that Elsa had said her power can only alter clothes, not create them from nothing. Perhaps that was it.

"Your surprise is finally ready!" Elsa announced. Anna was so excited! What had her sister made her? It wouldn't matter what it was, though. The important thing was her favorite person in the world would be giving it to her—Elsa.

But instead of getting off, as expected, Elsa leaned forward. And her butt pressed down harder over Anna's face. If the knitwork was done, why did Elsa remain on her?

Ppppppppppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappppppptttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhsssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr wentElsa's butt.

Anna expected Elsa to jump off immediately and say, "Oh, please forgive me, Anna, I didn't mean to release that, I should've gone to the bathroom before choosing to give you your present."

But Elsa didn't get off. And then she let out another, super foul-smelling fart.

Vvvvvvvvvvvppppppppppphhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvjiiiiiiiiilllllllllllllpppppppp

When Elsa began on her third fart, Anna realized fully that this was intentional…Elsa _meant_ to fart on her.

And now she was facing a real dilemma. Should she be horrified by this? Should she suggest Elsa get some mental help?

Or perhaps she was overthinking this. Maybe Elsa loved her…and this was her way of showing it.

Wait, of course Elsa loved her. That was the point of going to the tree and on the picnic, where they kissed…

Ohmigod, the tree. Had Elsa wished for this, there? To catch Anna off guard, so she could fart on her?

Rrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnsssssssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrr

Ugh, it was so malodorous, Anna felt like her nose would be in pain for months!

Her olfactory senses flared up.

The foul air that had burst from Elsa's anus smelled like macaroni and beef mixed with snow and firewood. Basically it was gross to smell, even though there were some nice food odors beneath it.

Elsa kept on farting for another ten minutes. Oh gosh, Anna felt like she were being punished. What had she done wrong?

Finally Elsa got off, so Anna felt such relief. Soon she'd be able to prance outside the room and locate some sweet scents to get her mind off this.

But Elsa tapped a panel on the wall, and it opened. Then Elsa pulled Anna to her feet, and shoved her into the space in the wall.

"Elsa, what—?"

"Keep following that corridor, it will lead you to my room."

"But Elsa, you just farted on me! And now you have a secret passageroom going from your room to here?"

"Yes. Now get moving, my butt is itching to unleash more gas."

"Oh no, you're not farting on me anymore, Elsa. Soon as I reach you room, I've leaving and putting on lots of perfume."

"My fart is the only perfume you need," Elsa said. "Now get moving!"

"Stop being so dictative. I thought we were the best of friends."

"We're not friends, we're sisters, and I want to fart on you in my room."

"That's disgusting, and so mean, Elsa! What happened to the sister I always loved?"

"I'm still here, and I do love you, Anna. You have to believe me. But for now, I need someone to fart on, and you're the one I chose."

"But it's so nasty! Why do you do it?"

"Well, if seems like a waste to fart if no one's around to smell it, right?"

"I wouldn't say that, I mean—isn't it unprincesslike to…?"

"Not as far as I'm concerned. And I know you've done it before, I heard you. Your farts sounds very cute, by the way."

Anna blushed. How could a fart be cute?

"Are you some kind of fart expert?" Anna asked.

"Er, I uh, might know a thing or two about it."

"Well, I don't get why you're into this, nor why you chose me to receive it. But you're my sister, and I'll try to bear with you on this."

Then Anna began moving along the corridor, though at a faster pace than Elsa had anticipated.

 _She's trying to make a break for it,_ Elsa thought. _That's so adorable!_

She followed at Anna's sped up pace. No way was she letting Anna escape. Anna's nose would suffer from these farts, who were dying to be sent up her nostrils. Oh, it'd be amazing!

Anna knocked over a grandfather clock lining the corridor on purpose, to slow Elsa's speed down. Elsa leapt over the clock, a little winded. Elsa might have lost the chance to fart on her sister more that night, but for one thing.

She had a clear enough head to cause the floor to become ice. Then as Anna tripped, Elsa made herself skates and made it over to Anna lickety-split, rolled Anna over so she was lying on her back, and sat on Anna's face, gown raised to expose her bare bottom, and farted.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwuuuuuuuuuuuuuuvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiiillllllllllllppppppppp

Anna started to scream, but when she did, Elsa moved her butt downward so her hole was directly over Anna's now open mouth, and Anna couldn't close it as the farts came…

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiipppoooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffttttttttttttttt

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssssssssnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooookkkkkkkkkkkkklllllllllllllllllfffffffffffffffooooooooooooxxxxxmmmm

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeenelllllllllllpppppppppphhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeesssssssssssrrrrrrttttttttttt

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooommmmmmmsssssssttttttrrrr

Fart after fart came, and Anna felt uncomfortable not just from that, but also the ice her back was pressed up against.

Half an hour passed. Endless farts she was forced to swallow, based on Elsa's position. She was sure if Kristoff smelled her right now, he would faint. And die.

Suddenly Elsa broke out into the song for which the lyrics of she had been composing for some time:

 _Let it out,_

 _Let it out,_

 _Can't hold it in anymore!_

 _I've got a fart up my butthole which needs a recipient,_

 _Some nostrils to inflare_

 _With malodorous gasses to spread everywhere!_

 _Let it out,_

 _Let it out,_

 _Can't hold it in anymore!_

 _I have to fart,_

 _You have to smell it,_

 _Our relationship couldn't be more…_

 _Beautiful than this._

Did Elsa really think this was beautiful? How revolting. Ugh, it stank so bad. And that fart, it felt cold in addition to being horrible to her sense of smell.

Maybe this was Elsa's way of expressing love? But it was such a nasty way to do it, couldn't she have come up with something else?

One last fart, hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttttttttiiiiiippppppppppppppppppnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaxxxxxxxxxx and Elsa rose.

"Jeez, I need the bathroom," she said, smiling down at Anna. "Pleasant farting on you. I hope to do it again soon. _Real_ soon."

Then she hopped off.

 _No way am I letting her do this to me ever again,_ Anna thought. But she couldn't even move for a few minutes. Something about being farted on made her muscles relax far too much, and they weren't responding to her decision to get up…or maybe her body finally felt comfortable lying here after how long it was.

Finally, she rose, and made her way toward the end of the corridor. She paused before Elsa's bed, so pristine. How often she had imagined sleeping in that bed with her sister. Well, unfortunately, it might not ever happen, because Anna didn't know if she could trust herself to be alone with Elsa again, due to Elsa's need to fart.

And with that in mind, she reached for the doorknob. She knew once she opened it, she'd be free.

But it took her a moment to turn it. A thought entered her mind, what if this was the last time she'd see the inside of this room for a good while?

Till Elsa got over this.

But what if Elsa never got over this? And then they started to fight…

Anna liked fighting with her sister much less than being farted on by her. In fact, if Elsa were to threaten to argue with her all the time if she didn't allow her sister to fart on her, she was sure she'd go with the latter.

 _I love you, Elsa. Even if you want to release powerful gasses out your butt in my face. No matter what, you're still important to me. And I will be there for you, no matter what you need. But why couldn't what you need not pain my nostrils so?_

And with these thoughts running through her head, she opened the door.


	2. Elsa's Farting Spree

**More of a Firegun**

 **Chapter Two**

Elsa returned from the bathroom to find Anna about to leave her room.

"No sis," Elsa said. "I've still got something for you." She tickled Anna under the chin then led her back to the bed.

"Elsa, I've had enough of these kind of surprises."

"No, you haven't," Elsa said, shaking her head. "My butt is just getting wartmed up."

Anna had been mesmerized by Elsa's butt for so long.

Tonight Elsa had allowed her to become acquainted with that lovely posterior of hers, but not the way Anna had anticipated.

"I discovered something while I was in the bathroom," Elsa says.

"What's that?" Anna asked, though she had a pretty good idea what Elsa meant.

"My panties must've melted off! Good thing too, having my bare bum against your face must be super nice!"

"No, Elsa, don't!" Anna exclaimed, holding her hands up to prevent Elsa's butt which likely had toilet germs now from slamming into Anna's face.

"Don't worry, I washed it," Elsa promised, pinning Anna down once more so she wouldn't be able to flail and thrash hard enough to escape. Then Elsa plopped her nice round bum in Anna's face again. So warm, and now it grinded over Anna's button nose and Elsa was even daring to slip her buttocks upward to sit on Anna's eyes for a few minutes, before moving back down toward her nose.

And now she let out a gargantuan fart,

bppppppppppppppppfffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttttttttttmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllffffffffffffffffffffffff.

Ewwwwwwwwww! It was so gross, Anna couldn't help gagging. She wanted to puke but her vomit reflex was being stricken down by the massive amounts of flatulence congregating in her throat. This was so disgusting. Why did Elsa want to do this?

Elsa didn't state her reason for this, though she did say, "I've fantasized doing this to someone for so long. And then seeing you eyeing my butt, I just couldn't resist."

But did that mean that Elsa had planned to do this on Anna, or just chose Anna because she was in a horny mood at the time? And now Anna's nostrils had to suffer.

Not just her nostrils, either. Elsa now moved her butthole to lie directly over Anna's mouth. Attempting to scream again, Anna now couldn't shut her jaw, and Elsa leaned forward seductively. "This is going to be a gargantuan one," she said, looking back at Anna's wonderful hair lying across her bed, and seeing Anna's super cute bangs hanging over her forehead which was sticking out of her posterior, alluring and adorable.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeecccccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppppppppplllllllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiffffffffffffffffkkkkkkkkkkkkkooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbfffffffffttttnnnnnnnnnnnnsssssssssssssssssssssss.

Elsa's farts were no longer brief like forty seconds and a minute and a half. Those had been long enough farts in of themselves. But these last two went on for three minutes and five minutes respectively.

At least the previous one had been over her nose. But this five-minute one was wet and bubbly and loud and extremely smelly, filling Anna's mouth with stinky residue she wouldn't have welcomed if she had the option to push Elsa off her…

But Elsa was too strong sitting up there and Anna was pinned down. Even in this position it might've been less of a burden if Elsa were wearing panties. But her bare butt? Anna had wanted to be near it, but she wasn't imagining being farted on when she thought of that. Touching it, kissing it, caressing it, sure. But to have to smell her sister's fart? This was far beyond what she ever thought anyone would come up with…

Then again, Elsa had been shut in her room for fourteen years. That was plenty of time to think of tortures. And she was eighteen when their parents died, as Anna was now. Perhaps because of this and still needing three more years alone, not wanting people to discover her ice powers (for they would perceive her as a monster), during that time she might have thought of this. And the idea planted would grow, until one day Elsa could actually exercise it.

Earlier when Elsa said she had a surprise for Anna but it wasn't ready yet, and sat on her face, and because Anna couldn't see anything, she had thought her older sister was knitting something and merely rocking on her face back and forth to prevent her from seeing the sweater or whatever it was before it got finished.

When she had said it was ready, Anna had expected Elsa to hop off and show her the sweater, socks, or whatever.

But then came the first forty-second fart. Anna had been shocked but she couldn't even protest as her voice was muffled by Elsa's posterior being in her face.

It could have been a joke after one fart though, despite the fact that Elsa had spent an hour sitting on Anna before releasing it.

But when the second fart came, still seemed that way, but on the third, Anna feared it wasn't a joke. This was something Elsa felt genuinely interested in doing.

And then this went on for half an hour. Like who decides to just fart on their sister? For staring at her bum? Was this punishment?

Or was it, Anna gulped, Elsa's desire to do this to her? Like, Elsa didn't just go, hmmm, I want to try this out sometime, let's see when I have an opportunity, I'll take it! This seemed more deliberate. As if Elsa had thought more along these lines:

"When I find a time to get Anna under my butt, I'll let her have it! And lots of it!"

And here again, Elsa farted again and again for forty-five minutes. She had so much stored up in her. Of course, there were some breaks between farts but they were short-lived.

"I don't think you should go to your room tonight," Elsa said, cheekily. "My butt could use some relief, and if you're not down there tonight, I won't be happy."

Anna wanted to say, "Why should it matter if you're happy if I'm miserable?" But she remembered Olaf's words.

"Love is putting someone else's needs before your own."

Elsa needed this, and though it made Anna uncomfortable, this was true love, after all.

And anyhow even if Anna wished to resist, she couldn't, Elsa had seen to that.

Elsa scooted Anna down so she'd be in a position under the covers where Elsa's posterior would be in her face. Then she put on a fresh pair of panties, but she expected they would melt after an hour or so and Anna would have a bare butt in her face the remainder of the night.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuppppppppppppppppppppppjjjjjjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggggggggggppppppppppplllllllllllllbbbbbbbbbbtttttttfffffffffsssssssssssssssssss.

Elsa released the longest fart of the night at ten minutes nonstop. It smelled so bad—like spoiled cabbage, rotten eggs, burnt toast, steak with mayonnaise and relish, broccoli, and so much else mixed up.

And being under the cover was so hot, Anna began sweating profusely. Add to that that her sister's butt covered her face, making it tough to breathe anything except Elsa's flatulence and Anna really wanted to fight.

But tonight she couldn't. She had to let it come. The afternoon had been wonderful, starting with that picnic and the delicious sandwich Elsa had made for her, and then the kiss which came out of nowhere but which Anna was so happy to receive…she had hoped that by now, she'd be in her room, daydreaming of Elsa's lips and caressing her breasts.

But this wasn't relaxing. This was effin' being farted on. Anna's nose was in pain, her throat screamed for mercy and her screams were already muffled by Elsa's lovely butt, never mind the comforter making it impossible to be heard.

Ssssssssssssssssssssbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttt

The farts kept on coming till both girls fell asleep. Both girls had wonderful dreams that night, though if they could've seen each other's dreams, they would've known that they clashed…only one of those dreams could come true, and whichever it was the other sister would be unhappy.

Elsa's involved restricting Anna more and more till Anna forgot all about life of not serving as her sister's fart slave. And Anna's dreams were of squeezing Elsa's boobs, kissing her, and never having to smell her fart again. Elsa in her dream begged for forgiveness; the real Elsa would be appalled that that thought ever crossed the dream version of her's mind, for she didn't desire forgiveness, but subjugation.


	3. Not Letting You Go

**More of a Firegun**

 **Chapter Three**

In the morning, Anna awoke to find the cover thrown off her and Elsa sitting right on her face. "I think my breakfast is getting near digested," Elsa said. "It'll be so much fun when it comes out."

 _Not for me_ , Anna thought.

"And here it comes now!" Elsa announced, leaning forward, her hair swaying a bit as her butt pressed down over Anna's nose.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppppppppppppppppkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkoooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ew! Double ew! Triple ew! Quadruple ew! And that was only the beginning.

Fart after fart after fart came. It was intense. The flatulence from the day before would be like a breeze compared to this tornado.

And it sounded like a thunderstorm coming out of Elsa's butt.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppppppppppppp

It grew worse and worse. Over an hour went by of Elsa constantly farting.

And then she leapt up with a flourish. "Oh, my poor sis, it must smell so bad," she said, grinning. "Welp, time to get ready for the day."

Elsa used her dress-making powers to put on a fabulous gown. Then she smiled at Anna once more.

"Can't have you running away so I can't find you to fart on later, can we?" Elsa said. "No, no, that won't do."

She held Anna's wrist down and used her ice power to encase it. Then she did the same for Anna's other arm, and her legs.

Then she made an igloo. "Just in case someone comes in looking for you!" she said. "They won't think you're really in there."

Anna thought this unbearable, but at least the ice would melt, right? After like half an hour.

Elsa was about to step out the door when she turned around. "Oops, nearly forgot. Might as well make it cold in here while I'm out, so the ice doesn't melt."

She made a cool wind blow in her room and caused snow to appear on the floor.

"You'll miss my warm butt so much, won't you, Anna? Don't worry, soon it'll be in your face again, to warm you up again with its sweat drenching your face. I'll make sure of it."

She blew Anna a kiss before exiting.

Anna wondered if she'd get sick being covered in ice. Surely Elsa wouldn't want that?

 _Of course not_ , she thought rationally. _If this was going to make you ill, Elsa would've found another way to bind you._

This was not where Anna had seen their relationship going at this time yesterday.

The day before, the sisters had a picnic together, just the two of them. After eating, Elsa opened a second picnic basket in which Anna had expected there'd be some dessert, such as chocolate cake. Instead tons of butterflies flew out, it was so beautiful.

As they watched the butterflies, Elsa's hand had rested on Anna's. And they stared into one another's eyes for a long moment.

Till they couldn't resist bringing their lips together for a kiss.

Yes, Anna had kissed Elsa on their picnic. On the lips. And it felt so good.

Anna smiled at the memory. It was the best time she had ever had with Elsa! For a moment, she nearly forgot that she was pinned down on Elsa's bed, ice covering her limbs, in an igloo while freezing, cold air blew around…

With Elsa's fart still lingering. But gosh Anna felt herself inhaling it, nasty as it was. It made this prison a little less unbearable.

Elsa wanted her here, though. She supposed she'd have to promise not to leave her room in order to not repeat this experience, but could she keep that promise? Elsa might have to tie her to a chair or something.

And another thought hit her. So after kissing her, Elsa had seemed super lovey-dovey when they were alone for the rest of the day, Even rubbing noses with her as they got off the horse, returning from the picnic.

But now all Elsa seemed to want to do was fart on her? Had Elsa become frustrated with something, and thus farting on Anna was a means of easing her frustration?

And wait, what if Elsa didn't put this ice here to fart on her more later, but to buy time to think of a way to persuade Anna to not tell anyone? She had royal duties to attend to and thus she might not trust Anna to not blab it to someone like Kristoff or Gerda. Not that Anna would…

Telling Kristoff would be a horrible mistake. He wouldn't understand this, would think Elsa was a monster.

 _But Elsa isn't a monster. She's my sister. She might have a crazy fart fetish, and use it at my expense, but she's still my sister._

Anna yawned. She clearly still needed slumber. And it wasn't like she could do anything while bound here. So she dozed off.

When she awoke, she discovered it wasn't freezing anymore. That was good. What might not have been so good, depending on how you looked at it, was Elsa's butt about to come down on her face again, itching to release more farts.

"Oh, you're awake! Perfect!" Elsa said, before hopping onto Anna and squishing her butt around Anna's face.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppp

Nnnnnnnnnnnnmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyzzzzzzzzzzziiiiijjjjjjjjj

Anna wished she could ask what had happened between yesterday and today for Elsa to get like this. What happened to the Elsa who showed her a picnic basket full of butterflies? The Elsa who encouraged her to skate even when she wasn't so graceful on the ice? The Elsa she had kissed on the lips the very day before.

Was this Elsa still that Elsa? Or had something happened to her sister to change her mind?

Was this fart an act or love, or did a different reason encourage Elsa to do this? Something beyond the sex drive. Because Anna wasn't sure Elsa would just jump into something like this just to fulfill her own desires out of the blue.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyrrrrrrrrrrrrrllllllllllllllppppppoooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnntttttttttttttttt

Yuck, yuck, yuck! And Anna's nose was up Elsa's buttcrack so she had to take it all in.

This lasted a full hour. Elsa grinded on Anna's face with her beautiful butt. And released copious amounts of flatulence.

Then she went off to do other stuff, but not before redoing the igloo and limb encasement.

Anna promised herself she'd ask Elsa to tie her to a chair instead, that would be less unpleasant than this.

But it was Elsa's ice that put her in this situation. She should be fine with it, right?

Having her lips pressed against Elsa's butt wasn't so bad. The farting was the thing that made it tough to take. But…in a way this was somewhat really hot. Being trapped here against her wishes by Elsa's magic. And Elsa would return to deliver more of what she already had later…

It was hours and hours before she returned. When she did, she zapped away the ice, snow, and cold wind, then shook her butt in Anna's face sexily.

"Isn't it so cute? Don't you want to kiss it, have its fart juice spray all over your nose and eyes and lips? Oh yes, you do, my dear sister."

Then she sat down over Anna's mouth and a ginormous fart emerged.

"Oh, did I forget to mention I made sure to eat a ton at dinner earlier? Yes, I'll have so much fart to release, I promise."

Mmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnpppppbbbbbbvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttt

Anna's throat began to fill with waves and waves of Elsa's noxious gas. And as she swallowed it, her thoughts began to race. And some of her thoughts led her to something that might make her situation a little more to her liking.

Something that scared Anna a bit, because like, if Elsa hadn't shown her this kind of thing existed, she might have been frightened of her own self during those moments.

She could never hate her sister, of course, and by that logic, she should enjoy this right? But who would enjoy this? It made no sense.

But Anna's heart felt a major twist, as Elsa let out a ten minute fart.

Ewllllllllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooooooppppppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnntntttttttttttttttttttttttttttssssssssssss.

Oh, it was so putrid! Anna wanted mercy for her precious nose! It was almost excruciating.

One thing kept Anna from going over the edge. Elsa wasn't being cruel to her on purpose. This was, in a manner of speaking, a way Elsa got off. Elsa needed this.

And maybe this was Elsa's way of saying she never wanted to lose Anna again. She would keep her pinned here with ice, and she always would have her butt in Anna's face when not on duty.

It didn't change how nasty the smell was, nor how Anna felt trapped.

Anna actually had had dreams of being Elsa's sex plaything, maybe this was Elsa's way of saying she had dreams of the same sort.

Of course, Anna had been imagining normal things. Maybe foot licking, maybe some other not so common stuff.

But never had she pictured this, Elsa's sumptuous butt in her face, spouting gas.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbppppppppppppppppptttttttttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaacchhhhhhhhhhhhhooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwssssssssssssssssssss

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Anna couldn't believe her nose could endure that and she wouldn't die.

Then Elsa moved downward and looked backward, grinning at Anna.

Okay, yes, she could believe it. Because as awful as it smelled—and it did make her nearly gag, this came from Elsa's body. So why not welcome it?

The answer to why not came almost immediately after.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnssssssssssssssss

It was so rank, but all Anna could do was inhale and swallow it, for there was nowhere to run.


	4. Disobedience Shall Be Punished

**More of a Firegun**

 **Chapter Four**

Sssssssssssssssssjjjjjjpppppppppppppppppppppoooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkmmmmmmmmm

Such a long excruciating fart rumbled out of Elsa's posterior. It tasted horrible, like pancakes Sven had stomped on and which had been used in a game of Tree Slammers. Yes, if Anna were to be honest it was like tree bark mixed with the dirt on reindeer hooves mixed with carrots, pancakes and bacon.

Very, very nasty to inhale. But she had no choice.

"My precious fart slave," Elsa said, rubbing her foot against Anna's leg. "And I shall treat you as such. Oh, here comes another!"

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooppppppppppppjjiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggg

Anna coughed at this horrible taste, like sardines dragged behind by the sled Kristoff used to deliver ice, orange slices Elsa had used as toilet paper, and a T-Bone steak mixed in brine.

Though Anna was sure Elsa didn't actuallyuse orange slices as toilet paper. But this fart tasted something like that mingled with that other stuff.

And Elsa wasn't finished. Not by a long shot.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna desperately wished for fresh air after this last one. It would be 200 on the Reek Meter and the Reek Meter only went up to 150. Well, that was the analogy she made, but little did she know that Elsa had only made her smell a smattering of what Elsa's posterior was capable of.

Elsa leapt off. "Gotta go. Time for the igloo," she taunted.

"No, Elsa! Not the igloo, please! It's way too cold in there!"

"I need to keep you captive somehow, Anna. You're my fart slave. Letting you run rampant and possibly escape would be a detriment to my wishes."

"Tie me to a chair then. But no igloo."

Elsa rubbed her hands together in joy. "Tie you to a chair? Sounds like an idea."

She fetched some rope she had set aside fr another kink to use with Anna in future, and then hoisted Anna off the bed, sat her down in a desk chair, and tied her waist to it, clasping her hands together. She made sure the rope didn't go over Anna's breasts, then squeezed Anna's boob through her cloth.

"Um, Elsa?" Anna asked, but it was only a few seconds before Elsa got more intense with it, and Anna felt herself getting excited and let out an involuntary moan…

Elsa kept on squeezing her boobs for a few more minutes. Then she took a step back.

"Aw, you look so cute, Anna," Elsa said. "All tied up and waiting for more fart…"

She scratched Anna's neck with long fingernails. It hurt so much, the redhead could've sworn a trickle of blood fell down her neck. Then her sister thrust her butt back in Anna's face.

"I feel a rumble coming…"

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnppppppppppppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllllllkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Anna shrieked. And she had to breathe it in, for Elsa was releasing more and more, and holding her breath would mean never getting to breathe in this.

She coughed a bit as she inhaled, gosh it was revolting! Yet this is the kind of air she'd have to breathe, unless she could convince Elsa to not treat her as a fart slave.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

…went Elsa's butt. Fat chance of that, Anna thought. Sigh.

"Now let's take it to the next phase," Elsa said.

"Don't you have to do royal protocol and stuff?" Anna inquired. The foul gasses invaded her mouth, scorching her tongue with their ickines as she spoke, so ti was really annoying to do so. But if she could remind Elsa of her duties, maybe she'd have time to persuade Elsa to perhaps seek another fart slave.

"That can wait," Elsa said. "I need my butt to be clear of fart before I appear before anyone, you know."

She let out a wet, bubbly, and very cold fart this time.

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnzzzzzzzzzzzzoooooooooonnnnnnnnnkkkkkkkkkkk

"Now your fart mistress commands you to sniff her farts as if they were your favorite scent in the world! Do it."

"Oh come on, Elsa, I can't do that. It's a cruel demand."

Elsa squeezed her boob until she moaned again. Moaning caused a huge blast of her sister's recently expelled flatulence to assault Anna's throat.

Well, Elsa had given in to one of her desires, so why not? She decided to indulge in her sister's whim, if only for a little bit.

Elsa watched, smiling, as Anna sniffed the malodorous air, her face twisted in disgust.

"I've got another huge one for you, by the way," Elsa said, winking. Smashing her butt into Anna's face and swirling it around for a few seconds, she taunted, "Here it comes!"

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjsssssssssssssssssssssssoooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllssssssssssssssssss

That one finished, and Elsa took her butt away but quickly put it back. "Too soon," she said.

A gargantuan fart followed the first.

Ttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiijjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjpppppppppppppppppoooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvdddddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmm

This last one made Anna's face feel like it had been stuck in a freezer for two days.

"Now sniff!" Elsa barked.

"I don't…want to," Anna said.

Elsa set her long fingernails next to Anna's neck . "Then I will scratch, and it will hurt!"

"Please, don't!"

"Then sniff!"

Anna had no choice. She lifted her nose in the air and coughed at the disgusting particles filling her lungs. This was a nightmare.

Except not as much of a nightmare as it could have been. This was Elsa, after all, the sister she loved so much, farting on her. It smelled terrible, but that awful odor came from Elsa's lovely anus.

Anna's heart brimmed with love. If only Elsa would kiss her again!

Uh, maybe not on the lips until she could take a shower. Not with Elsa's fart splattered all over her face.

Which brought up a question that had entered Anna's mind before. Why was Elsa doing this after their wonderful picnic kiss? And how long did Elsa intend to keep her as a fart slave? A week? Two weeks? A month?

Anna hoped Elsa would let her out for her birthday. Which was not too far off. Though spending time with Elsa was the thing she wanted most, not seeing Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Gerda, or Kai on her birthday would be sad.

At least Elsa wouldn't fart on Anna on her birthday, right? That had to be way beyond what Elsa would do, so heinous if it happened.

Nah, she wouldn't. Elsa might think of Anna as a fart slave now, but that would be going too far.

Elsa had yanked off her sock, and smacked Anna with it."

"Ow! Elsa!"

"You were lost deep in thought. I need your relationship with my butt to evolve."

"What?"

Elsa patted her butt. "You are going to kiss it while I fart on you."

"You've got to be kidding me," Anna said. "Come on, Elsa. Tell me you're joking."

"I'm serious. I want you to make out with my butt which is blessing you with so much flatulence."

Anna groaned. A blessing? Really? Yet she was closer to Elsa than ever before. Just not in the way she had anticipated, tied to a chair with unsavory gasses about to be thrust upon her.

But as Elsa slowly lowered her panties, she found her former feelings renewed.

She had had a daydream just that past week in which she kissed Elsa's posterior with extreme passion.

She did want to. But she thought that the fart was an impediment to the pleasure she hoped to receive from this action.

"Pucker those lips up, sister, and kiss her," Elsa said, pointing to her bare butt.

Anna complied, kissing Elsa's posterior.

"Put more feeling into it," Elsa said. "I refuse to fart on you while you're doing that until you go all out with the kissing."

 _Maybe I don't want you to fart on me,_ Anna thought. She didn't say this out loud, though, knowing it'd irritate Elsa.

She kissed with more feeling this time, first Elsa's left butt-cheek, then her right.

"Good girl," Elsa said, patting Anna's head as if she were a mongrel. "And here comes what you've been waiting for! A major fart."

Jjjjsssffffffttttttdddddddddddddnnnnnnnnn

Anna stopped kissing for a few seconds. Her nose wrinkled at the horrendous smell.

Elsa smacked her with the sock again.

"Cut it out, Elsa!" Anna snapped.

"You're supposed to be kissing," her sister said, glaring at her.

"It's tough to do that when I'm breathing in smelly gas!" Anna shouted.

"That's it," Elsa said furiously. "No more mercy!"

She smacked Anna with the sock on both sides of her face. Then she shoved her butt so it squashed over Anna's button nose.

"Prepare for your nostrils' worst nightmare," Elsa snarled.

Anna was freaked out a bit. Her sister had never spoken to her in that tone before. Demanding, unforgiving, relentless. What had she deserve to this?

Elsa's rear end rumbled. Anna's nose was ensconced in her sister's buttcrack. Oh gosh, she knew what was coming would be horrific.

Ssssssssssdddddddddddddnnnnnnffffffrrssss

Nnneeehhhjjjjooonnnppp

Rrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaallllllllllliiittttttttttiiiiiiiiiiipppppssssssssshhhhhhhhiiiikkk

Cccciiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrmmmmmmmzzzhhhrrrtttnnn

Each fart, worse than the previous one, assaulted Anna's olfactory senses with more and more vigor. There was no defense against this onslaught.

She wished she wouldn't have made Elsa mad.

At last, after half an hour, Elsa calmed down enough to say, "I'll go to my royal duties now and return and hour after lunch. I hope that gives you time enough to think how you have upset me, and how to avoid doing so again in future."

Anna gulped. She would have to be way more careful not to incur Elsa's wrath. But she didn't know fully what would set her off, nor if she could 100 percent resist saying how much the fart shocked her in a way Elsa would decide she needed to take revenge on her sister for her insubordination, as she had just now.

"Oh, I have one more small, cold fart just for you," Elsa said, smiling sweetly. Sticking her butt in Anna's face once more, a tiny _pop!_ emerged, making Anna feel as though a dab of ice cream had dropped on her nose.

This last act made Anna feel a bit better. Elsa wasn't trying to be spiteful. She just had a desire involving the princess which was so new and weird to Anna herself.

"Oh, before I forget," Elsa said, her grin mischievous this time. "Can't have you screaming while I'm away." She stuffed the sock she used to slap her sister with earlier in the princess' mouth.

Then she took off her other sock, and also put that one in Anna's not-so-eager jaw.

After this, the queen put on gloves and taped her sister's lips together so she couldn't spit the socks out.

"I'll be back!" Elsa promised, putting on clean clothes and swaying her butt before blowing Anna a kiss and exiting.

In Anna's nose came the lingering fart, her tongue grazed the socks so recently on her sister's feet, which had been there all night, had been worn to the bathroom, one sock of which had slapped Anna a few times earlier. The socks were also rather dry so she was desperate for a drink, but also dirty, so she was very uncomfortable for both her labile and olfactory senses.

She also was restricted by the chair, of course. The thought of knocking it over and causing a crash so Gerda and Kai would run to her rescue entered her head, but then she realized if no one heard (and they wouldn't, as Elsa would need them during her protocol), she'd be in an even more uncomfortable position, so she let it slide.

The fart was so intense though that two hours later it remained there still, though only a smattering by now. Anna knew that soon Elsa would return, ready to unleash a whole new set. But when would it end? What was Elsa's goal with this?

Wouldn't anyone start worrying that Anna wasn't there?

Or was she now Anna, Princess of Arendelle, Fart Slave to Elsa, Her Sister, forever?

Nah, Elsa would grow tired of farting on her. She had to. This wouldn't go on and on and on.

The taste of sock in her mouth though spelled defeat. As did the rotten lingering smell of Elsa's fart, which even now, hours after release, continued to add discomfort to Anna's predicament.


	5. Butt Kissing

**More of a Firegun**

 **Chapter Five**

Elsa knew that she had been harsh with Anna, but she had to make her sister understand that she was a fart slave. And as she sat down to lunch, a new idea came to her.

Now that Anna had assuredly learnt her lesson, Elsa could make her endure more fart humiliation. If she hadn't learnt her lesson, well, Elsa had big plans to remedy that. Extreme plans, which would involve lots of horrendous gasses come out on Anna, like hours and hours worth of incessant release.

But for now she would labor under the assumption Anna wouldn't give her much trouble. If the farts earlier hadn't corrected her assessment of the situation, the sock gags in her mouth would, no doubt.

Elsa also had to clench her butt and save farts for Anna in future. She did this by icing her butt up, as if freezing the need to expunge gas, so that when it was time to go on Anna, all stored in there would come out rather than being wasted elsewhere.

When she returned to the room with so much fart stored up her butt, she would coerce Anna into kissing it. But she would try a more convincing approach to that this time.

She had an argument in mind was sure to work, but which Anna might also find awkward. Whatever. She was her fart slave, so if she found something weird it wouldn't change anything.

Finally after many discussions about how to improve Arendelle and plans for a festival coming up, Elsa was permitted to have lunch. She had steak with cheese dripping all over it, with broccoli on the side. All this should smell pretty foul when farted out, or so she hoped.

Once the hour after lunch arrived, Elsa pushed open her bedroom door, then tickled Anna under the chin.

"How has my fart slave missed me? I hope you're ready for an intense session."

She yanked open Anna's mouth and fetched the socks in there.

"You must've had fun with these playing with your taste buds," she taunted.

"Not really," Anna said, though her voice cracked. It was the socks that made them that way, she assured herself. _I'll sound like myself soon enough._

"I have some news for you, or rather an idea that might seem strange, but which I won't take no as an answer for."

"And what's that?" Anna asked, eyebrow raised.

The queen lifted her dress and pulled down her panties, waving her butt inches in front of the princess' eyes.

"You will think of my butt as your lesbian girlfriend," Elsa insisted. "You have not seen her for a long time, and you need to make out with her."

What kind of nonsense is this? Anna asked inwardly. And yet, she did want to kiss Elsa's butt, badly. But not exactly with what she knew Elsa must have planned…

"I won't fart on you," Elsa said.

"Yes, you will," Anna remarked. "Even though you say that, you won't be able to resist."

"Oh come on, don't you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life, but trust that you're not going to release gas in my face if I kiss your butt? Never."

"Come on," Elsa said. "Wouldn't you like a lesbian girlfriend to just smooch? That Akane is a hottie, isn't she?"

 _Elsa likes Akane?_ Anna thought. It pained her to consider Elsa might be into another girl that wasn't her sister…

When Elsa pulled up panties with Akane's face puckered up though, Anna understood. She meant for Anna, wanting her to consider the redhead pretty so she'd kiss her butt.

But Anna didn't need panties intended to fool her to kiss that lovely posterior. Her desire to plant it with kisses was so high, her heart pounded within her chest while she pictured it.

For Elsa's sake and for fear that her sister would retract her offer if she didn't kiss the butt now, she pressed her lips to the soft fabric of Elsa's panties. She made contact with the lips of the pixelated Akane, envisioning her twintails swaying in the wind during the make-out session.

One kiss, and another, and another. Smack again and again. Feel the warmth of Elsa's big butt over her face. Imagine Akane needed this as much as Anna did…

This was awkward on so many levels. Anna kinda wished she could tell her sister to not do the panties thing, but it was too late now for she couldn't communicate with her sister while in this position.

Then came what Anna had been dreading, a gargantuan fart.

Sssssssssssssssfffffffffffffffftttttttttttttjjjjjjjjzzzzzzzzzmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmm

It smelled like Anna's nose was on fire! She had to stop kissing…

"I didn't say you could stop," Elsa barked. "You better resume pressing your lips hard against my butt, or my farts will be ten times as bad, I promise you."

Anna obeyed, kissing Elsa's butt with such passion now she felt she could burst through the rope binding her with just that emotion alone. But escape was not an option, only kissing, and lots of it.

Elsa's next fart wasn't ten times as awful as the previous one, but twice as foul for the nose.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhfffffffttttttttttttt

Anna desperately wished she could wriggle out from under here. But then a thought entered her mind. Suppose she were really kissing Akane beneath Elsa's butt, and not an image of the twintailed redhead on her sister's panties. Would Elsa be at all jealous? Perhaps that was her intention with the panties all along…

Elsa released pressure on Anna's face, then lowered the panties. "I want you to kiss my bare butt but move your lips around. Like kiss down in a ladder sort of fashion."

"Like this?" Anna asked, giving a quick peck high up on Elsa's left buttcheek, then another one right beneath it.

"Yes, just like that! Oh, that feels so good, Anna!"

Elsa sounded flustered. Well, Anna felt excited that she could please Elsa. And she had desired this for so long…but when she pictured it, in her mind, the sisters had been on myriad dates at this point, kissed on the lips quite a bit, taken baths together…

But the reality was they had really only been on a couple of dates, if you counted the visit to the Tree of Hope as a date, and then their picnic.

Furthermore, Elsa considered Anna a fart slave. She failed to see how this correlated with love. But then again, Elsa was dear to her, if Elsa wanted this, shouldn't she want it as well?"

"Hey, focus. I need you to be kissing down there," Elsa said.

"Right," Anna said, and she continued what her sister had instructed.

Tttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrmmmmhhhhhhhbbbbbbbjjjjjjjnnnndddtttt

Anna reeled back in the chair, revolted. So much foul gas erupting in her face.

"Kiss!" Elsa commanded, shaking her butt before Anna's eyes.

Despite the gas pummeling her nostrils, that shake made Anna _need_ to kiss this beautiful butt. How often she had daydreamed that she would get to. And here was the opportunity.

What if Elsa decided she didn't want Anna to kiss it after today? This might be her only chance to be intimate with this butt in a way she had anticipated. It wasn't entirely benevolent, but hey, this had to be a lucky position. Thank how many would be desperate to be this close to Elsa's hindquarters, yet they would never get a chance. Anna on the other hand, had the chance right now. And she planned to make the most of it.

She kissed down, then right, then up. All over the left buttcheek. Meanwhile, Elsa ripped off several farts, including ones with the nastiest smells Anna had ever known to exist on Earth, like burnt bacon covered in sawdust which someone had walked on and got toe jam and foot sweat all over, or like a ham sandwich with rotten cabbage and poached eggs on it but which has sat in mud all day as well before Anna tasted it…

Yet even with fart juice all over it, Elsa's butt gave Anna's lips joy to press against. This was heaven. Or at least it would've been without the fart.

And yet after a particularly long smooch on Elsa's right buttcheek, when her sister released a triple fart and ordered Anna to sniff it, she wasn't entirely sure she drew displeasure from the gas anymore.

Oh, it still smelled horrible. The idea of being a fart slave seemed ridiculous. But Elsa had started to moan. This was her means of gratification. And if being her sister's fart slave made her this happy, why would Anna protest?

She didn't yet know what Elsa had planned, or she might've felt less gracious that night.

Ggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnpppppp

Ddddddddddvvvvvvvvsssssssstttttrrrrrrrrgggghhhhhff

Tttttttttllllllyyysssssuuuyyyyydddbbbnnnnn

Now Elsa commanded Anna to kiss with more and more passion after each fart, and then she released a worse one up Anna's nostrils. Anna kissed the round butt in her face, she coughed at some of the farts invading her throat, gave a light gag here and there.

After a three minute fart and while Elsa moaned loudly at Anna's excessive kissing of her butt and fighting back her gag reflexes for this was the biggest fart so far in the last two days, a knock resounded on the door.

"Elsa? You're wanted for royal stuff."

At first, Anna felt glee. That had to be Gerda right? And she wouldn't have missed the sounds of farting and moaning coming from within, and once Elsa left, Gerda would investigate.

But when her sister opened the door, after singing out, "I'll be right there!", Anna saw it was only Hikari.

"Did the Akane panties work?" Hikari inquired.

"I think so," Elsa said, grinning down at Anna. For once she faced her rather than having her back and butt to the princess. "But I need her to really understand that my butt is her girlfriend. I'm not sure a single pair of panties is good enough for that."

"Don't worry about that," Hikari says, waving her hand. "I have another sister who is pretty cute, people say. And I can give you panties with her face on them. Also my brother's fiancée is gorgeous. As is my best friend, Sachi."

"Bring them all to me," Elsa said.

"I sure will!" Hikari promised. "But uh, can I fart on her?" she asked, nodding at Anna.

"Oh sure, knock yourself out," Elsa said. "Won't Akane get jealous, though?"

"She may," Hikari says. "But I told her you might give her a farting session if I released some on Anna."

"Hmmm," Elsa said. "Maybe I could…" She seemed to be thinking about it.

She quickly put on clean panties and a dress. "I shall go, then. Be sure not to untie her," she chided.

Hikari gazed at Elsa with hurt eyes. "Of course I won't free her. I'm the one who told you how to make this possible, remember?"

"I remember," Elsa affirmed. "I just don't want things to change. Like at all."

"Trust me, they won't," Hikari promised, and with one last look at Anna, Elsa bounded out the door.

Hikari shoved her butt in Elsa's face and released.

Ssssssssssssssssshhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvyyhhdddmmmmm

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaavhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvddddddddooooooooo

Kkkkkkkkhhhhhrrrrrrrrrqqqqqzzzzzzttttpppppp

Jjjjjjjnnnnnnnnnnnsssssssssvvvvvvvvvv

If anything, these farts were much, much more foul than of the ones Elsa had released on her sister. Hundreds of disparate and distinctly disgusting smells bombarded Anna's poor olfactory senses, and they felt much weaker now being subjugated to this.

After half an hour, Hikari seemed to have finished with her temporary toy. She headed for the door, and shut it. Anna's heart nearly leaped with joy. Hikari had forgotten to gag her, which meant she could scream once Hikari got out of earshot…

"Oops, forgot something important," Hikari says, opening the door just as Anna prepared her lungs to do what she had planned, which she also now realized would mean taking Hikari's fart much deeper down her throat than she'd have liked…

Hikari snatches the panties with Akane's picture on them off the ground and stuffs it in Anna's mouth. It is also bathed in Elsa's fart, so isn't the most pleasant thing to have between one's teeth and over one's tongue.

Then Hikari takes off one of her socks, and stuffs it in Anna's mouth as well, It is soaked with the blond girl's sweat.

"Had to run here to fetch Elsa, so it's a little musky, but it'll have to do," she says, patting Anna on the head. "Now don't you go running, you hear? Oh, a one more thing."

She lifts her sock free foot and waves it under Anna's nose. "Smells awful, huh? Haven't washed it in a week."

Anna's gag reflex operated, but it had Elsa's panties over it as well as Hikari's sock.

"Elsa will likely be doing some of this with you in future," Hikari said. "I'm sure you'll like it from her, anyway. Oh darn, I feel another fart coming on. Too much curry, I suppose."

She pats her tummy, then quickly turns about face and pushes her soft butt cheeks down over Anna's button nose, and lets rip.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnhhhhhhhhhyyyyyiiiiiimmmmxxxxxxxxpppppppppppfffffffffffff

Anna's one small bit of relief was that Hikari left after this grandiose fart, but it lingered more powerfully and for far longer than Elsa's had done. And Hikari's sweat-drenched sock on the princess' tongue didn't make things any less unbearable.

There was some comfort in the fact that Elsa's panties were closer to her throat than Hikari's sock, but it wasn't much of a pleasant thought.

Furthermore, Anna had been struck with another idea.

Just before Elsa left, she and the blonde had talked about the possibility of Elsa farting on Akane. And thus, Anna was struck by the slightest twinge of jealousy…

She might not have any way of knowing if Elsa actually went through with that or not, or if she could ask her. If she did appear jealous, Anna might lose Elsa in the only way her sister wanted her, because there was the distinct possibility that her older sister knew Anna had some amount of disgust with the farting, and if she showed she wanted it to any capacity, Elsa might not give it to her…

However, the most ideal situation, given Elsa's clear fart fetish would be for them both to desire it, Elsa to deliver and Anna to receive.

The ginger princess couldn't force herself to like it. But if she got jealous of another girl taking her place as Elsa's fart slave even for a moment, didn't that mean she liked it at least a little?

Anna was so confused. There were so many wrong things with this situation, but there were also so many right things. Elsa had listened to her about wanting to be bound by a chair instead of an igloo. She had let her kiss that big, beautiful butt of hers. Anna felt somewhat fascinated by the fact that her sister had found a way to prevent her from escaping, and so far seemed to intend to keep it that way.

Even so, she was far from being thrilled at all this. For one thing, Elsa had shown no antagonism when Hikari asked to release gas on the princess, and that could mean she might not want Anna to be only her fart slave, but more…

And what did Hikari mean by saying Elsa would make Anna smell her feet? Other than the dry socks as a gag in the princess' mouth this morning, there had been no other indication of this.

Well, maybe Anna could ask Elsa, when she returned. But first there were hours and hours of nothing but these dirty pieces of clothing in her mouth, much of both Hikari's and Elsa's flatulence floating around the room, and no clock to watch to see how much time passed, only watching that door waiting to see the platinum blond braid of her wonderful sister, and hope that eventually they would see eye to eye, if Elsa continued to insist on Anna being her fart slave.

It


	6. Foot Slaves and Fart Slaves

**More of a Firegun**

 **Chapter Six**

Elsa's farting after dinner was intense, and went on for hours. At least Anna had been moved to her sister's bed, so she wasn't in the chair all night and had Elsa's warm posterior to comfort her as she dozed off.

When she awoke though, she found not her sister sitting on her face, but a blue-haired girl.

Very confused as to why her sister had left her in close quarters with this stranger's posterior, or if Elsa had chosen this day to let her be free but this intruder had ruined it, Anna could only lay helpless as this girl's fart came out, for her arms were tied to the bedposts and she couldn't move them to struggle.

Tttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhpppppppppppppp

…went the blue-haired girl's butt.

It smelled like carrots on the side of steak with lots of cheese, mixed within the nasty odors of this lass' behind. It definitely tasted different from either Elsa's or Hikari's, though less potent than the latter.

The blue-haired girl then let out a very soft fart. Followed by a series of more soft farts.

Iiiiinnnnnnnnnnnggggggg

Jjjjjiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppppppppp

Ttttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvv

These were nothing like the farts Anna was used to by now. They weren't bad necessarily in comparison to Elsa's, just different.

Was this the way a lot of girls were, their farts different. It was a curious thing to think about. Not that Anna expected to smell or taste many girls' farts. Mostly Elsa's.

And yet, Elsa had wanted Anna to be in this predicament, possibly.

"Oh, you're awake," the blue-haired girl says, looking back at Anna. "I'm Aoi Sakurada, sister to Hikari and Akane. Needed to fart on someone and they directed me to you. Said Queen Elsa might want a buttsitter, so here I am."

"Buttsitter huh? Was Elsa renting out Anna's butt slave services? That seemed weird.

"Speaking of which, here comes one now!" Aoi announces, leaning forward seductively.

Ttttttttttttfffffffffffnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyyy

It was long but still soft, tasted rancid but also sweet, in a strange sort of fashon.

Even so Anna thirsted for her sister's butt way more than this one belonging to a girl she did not know.

After a few more soft farts, there was a calm relaxing moment of just having this sweet, blue-haired girl sitting on her face. So serene and calm.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Elsa marches in.

"My butt is so full of gas that I can't hold it in any longer," she says, shoving Aoi off of Anna with her feet. "Shut the door, buttsitter, that's a dear."

The blue-haired girl got up from the floor. "As you wish, Mistress Elsa."

She wiped her knees and stood up, approaching the door while Elsa slammed her butt down on Anna's face, grinded it for a few seconds, then let waves of flatulence whoosh out.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwyyyyyvvvvvvvtttttttttttlllllllllllddddddddddnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Hhhhhhhhhhhgggggggrrrrrrriiiiiiiipppppppppppp

Sssssssssllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmjjjjjj

Aaaaaaaaaaaabbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrppppppptttttttt

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Anna shrieked, causing Elsa to push her butt down harder and fart more intensely.

Aoi was definitely a breeze compared to this. Though Anna couldn't see the blue-haired girl because her eyes were covered by Elsa's buttcheeks, Aoi had perched herself on the window in the hopes of the massive farts not reaching her as intensely over here.

Elsa ripped off her socks and waved her toes in Aoi's direction. "Hey, my toes need kissing. Don't just sit there, huddled in the corner. Get over here.

"But your feet probably smell," Aoi complained.

"Of course they do! I just did some running practice for the royal track meet next week. So my feet are all sweaty. But you still have to lick them."

"Why not make Anna do it?"

"Because her tongue likely reeks of my fart. Now stop being belligerent."

Aoi came very slowly toward Elsa's bed, like she was being yanked there by a leash.

Elsa leaned forward and let out a major fart smelling of burnt pancakes, sawdust, liverwurst, and Vienna sausage.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbtttttttttgggggggg

Aoi hastily turned to retreat, but Elsa sent out a blast of ice at Aoi's legs, rooting her to the spot.

"Anna is my fart slave," Elsa announced. "But you will be my foot slave. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

"What if I don't want…?" Aoi started to say.

"Of course you do," Elsa said. "You said you needed to fart and so I let you go on my dear sister. In exchange, you are to kiss my sweat ankles."

"You didn't say I'd have to do something so…demeaning."

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked, eyebrows raised. She released a thirty-second fart on Anna's face before hopping off.

Sssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhjjjjjjj

Now the ice queen stood before Aoi, glaring at her.

"Demeaning? My feet are wonderful, they will be your mistresses. But if you don't want that, you can take my farts instead."

She pulled her panties down and rubbed her bare and very smelly butt all over Aoi's hands and fingers and up her arm. Then she shoved Aoi down into a crouching position, freezing her there so she couldn't stand back up, and stuck her foot in her face.

She pressed it against Aoi's cheeks. Grimy, sweat-drenched, and smelling very foul. The blue-haired girl nearly gagged.

Then Elsa waved her foot back and forth like a pendulum. Then she lay on the ground and rubbed her feet everywhere, all over Aoi's face. Pinching Aoi's nose between her toes, she was unaware of what her redheaded sister on the bed was undergoing at this sight.

Anna had always been obsessed with Elsa's butt and feet. Being farted on constantly had made it a bit less of a pleasure than she had anticipated, but Elsa's feet still held a major interest for her. Yet here her lovely sister was making someone else sniff them, treating another girl as her worthwhile foot-dominated slave. And from the depths of Anna's belly, the seed of jealousy grew just a little bit bigger. She wished so desperately that she was the one iced down, shivering from the cold, with only Elsa's extremely smelly, perspiration-soaked peds to give her warmth.\

She knew the odor was perhaps nauseating, but that made her want them more. She even still liked Elsa's butt a great deal, even if she wished the queen would fart on her a little less.

But her jealousy hadn't started now, it had begun at the prospect Elsa gave forth that she might fart on Akane, Hikari's sister, instead of Anna

Was she being obsessive? Wanting Elsa only to herself…it wasn't fair to others, was it

"Now be a good girl and come over here," Elsa said, cracking down the ice with her foot.

Hikari entered. "Hey, how's it going with Aoi?" she asked.

"She wasn't being cooperative, but I think she understands now," Elsa said.

"Good," Hikari said. "Yeah, she can be rebellious at times. I'll hold onto her."

And with that the blond grew taller and her boobs filled out more to a C-Cup size, and she gripped Aoi roughly by the shoulders.

"Wait, I have an idea," Hikari said to Elsa. "Stomp on the ice, then fart on it, and force Anna to swallow."

"Hey, that sounds good," Elsa said. She kicked the ice apart which had been holding Aoi down, and crushed some of it with her feet, sending juices and toe jam into it. Then she rubbed her butt over the ice and farted.

Ssssssssssssssssssjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjhhhhhhhhhhhpppppppp

Wwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllyyyyyyykkkkkkktttttttt

Then using gloves she picked up the farted on ice, with Hikari's help, and both of them shoved the cold cubes into Anna's jaw, which had been forced open. Then Elsa commanded Anna to chew on them and swallow.

This was more than merely inhaling her sister's fart. This was allowing something which had been bombarded with Elsa's gas travel down her esophagus. Something cold and icky which made her feel more uncomfortable than she already felt. And there was a lot of ice. Elsa and Hikari made her take it all till her entire throat and mouth were stuffed with it.

Now ice is basically just water, but still it hurt her teeth and her lips were freezing and the roof of her mouth felt pricked by the jagged ends of the ice smashed by Elsa's feet. Although perfect at first, when heels come down on them they become jagged, and this is what happened.

On the contrary, Anna's tongue felt joyous at the treat of water, sort of like ice cream. Only fart-flavored ice-cream, so that part wasn't as terrific.

She had a lot of chewing to do but the ice melted a bit in her mouth. And then Elsa squished her butt against the bottom of Anna's chin, and let it rip.

Sssssssssssssssttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjllllllllllllllllllllllllhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiii

Oooooooooooooooollllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmm

So much fart. Straight out her sister's ass. Big, beautiful, and Elsa's lovely platinum braid swayed above her. Anna was revolted by the smell but she loved seeing Elsa's wonderful hair for a change instead of just her butt-cheeks.

Once the ice was swallowed, Elsa sat atop Anna's face again. Also from the sounds of it, Hikari had to force Aoi to kiss Elsa's precious feet. Anna wouldn't need forcing, but unfortunately that wasn't a pleasure the queen intended for her fart slave.

"Theory has it that if a girl is kissing your feet while you fart, your fart will smell much worse," Hikari is telling Elsa. "So since my sister is giving you this honor, let yours know her true place."

Was this true? Would Anna's nose shortly be assaulted by the worst smells Elsa had released thus far up the redhead's nostrils?

"Oh, by the way," Elsa barked at Anna. "You better be kissing my butt-cheeks, or I'll give you something more intimate than fart. Something which will make that ice drink seem like heaven. Something yellow and icky which you better hope your tongue will never have to taste."

What could she mean? It couldn't be…?

"That's right," Elsa said. "I will give you a golden shower in the mouth if you're not kissing my butt. A very hot, steamy, golden shower. And before you think I'd chicken out, you're wrong. I've been daydreaming about it at court sessions. So you'd better be doing what I said."

"Wait," Hikari said. "She'd be more inclined to kiss your butt if you're wearing panties with a hot girl's picture on them, you know."

"Yeah, but I really want to pee on her if she disobeys," Elsa said.

"You'll get that chance at some point," Hikari says. "But for now, try the panties. Isn't her submitting more than forcing her to drink your urine right now?"

"I suppose," Elsa said. "But I don't want her to just drink it. Still, for another day I guess."

 _Ugh_ , Anna thought. _She can't be serious, can she? Fart is one thing, but to pee in my mouth? She's got to be joking._

Elsa leapt off and put on panties depicting a very pretty girl with dark hair and wearing an idol costume.

Then she pushed this sort of seductive panties into Anna's face, and commanded her to kiss.

Although Anna did delight in this girl's facial features, she still wished Elsa was the girl she could kiss more than any other. On the lips. Not some singer's image on her sister's panties.

But not like she could argue in this position. So she kissed it, again, and again, making out with the beautiful butt sitting on her face, which in mere moments would pummel her with atrocious flatulence.

Aoi struggled again but Hikari sat on her back and farted, forcing the blue-haired girl to submit. She kissed Elsa's feet while Anna kissed Elsa's posterior. The queen felt so loved.

She also knew she was the happiest person in the room, although Hikari's happiness had to be high on the charts as well. Anna and Aoi maybe not as pleased with their predicament, but they would grow to accept these positions. Not that Elsa would need Aoi to do this all the time. Her plans for Anna had already been set in motion, but with her blue-haired foot-slave she had only begun.

Now for the moment of truth. Does farting while your toes are being kissed and your heels licked smell worse than when that is not taking place?

Only one way to find out. And it's a four-letter word which starts with an F and ends with a T.

 _You better keep kissing my butt when this happens, Anna,_ Elsa thought. _Because I have a full bladder with your name on it if you don't._

She leaned forward and her butt rumbled.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbmmmmmmmmmmmmmmddddddddddddddttttttttttttt

Ffffffffffffffffffzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ddddddddddddddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrllllllllllllllbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Tttttttttttttttttbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppppppppppptttttttttttt

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttllllllllllllll

So many horrendous smells, from Salisbury steak to cabbage to egg salad to ham sandwiches if all these things had Elsa's foot grime on them slammed Anna's nostrils. She gagged multiple times, coughed a couple. She stopped kissing for a moment, so disgusted was she. Then Elsa lowered the front part of her panties and rubbed her vagina all over Anna's neck, saying, "Oh, I might have to pee. Wouldn't a stream of urine rolling down your neck be so hot, sister dearest?"

Anna hastily resumed kissing the butt before her, even as nasty fart and nastier fart smacked into her face, splaying its revolting gasses there, and proving for a fact that having someone lick the farter's toes does make the fart smell much, much worse.

Whenever an exceptionally gross fart came out to stop Anna from kissing Elsa's butt for a few seconds, her sister would say stuff like, "I really need to go," or "My bladder is going to burst, not sure if I can stand up."

Truth was, Elsa didn't need to pee, she said all this to scare Anna into doing what the queen desired.

And so Anna kissed the butt, trying to picture Sachi, the idol girl with dark hair…she would go on a date with her, and in Anna's daydream Elsa got furious with her, and out of jealousy, farted on Anna and Sachi since the princess hadn't asked her out instead.

It was a lovely fantasy and allowed the redhead to keep on kissing her sister's butt despite the heavily horrendous farts coming down. In her daydream now, Elsa barked at Anna to kiss Sachi on the lips, so she did.

"I'll go on a date with you next time, sis!" Anna said in her daydream.

"Too late for that," Elsa in the daydream said.

But daydream Elsa's fart didn't smell as bad as the real Elsa's.

"I love my fart slave!" Elsa suddenly burst out.

"What about your foot slave?" Hikari asked.

Elsa patted the blue-haired girl on the head. "She's so obedient. But now I'm doing to release the worse fart of the day. And I need all three of you down there, save my lil sis from having to take it all herself."

"Yay!" Hikari exclaimed. "I'm going to be farted on by Elsa! I'm so thrilled!"

She forced Aoi to lie on Anna's left, and took her own place on Anna's right. Then Elsa took something to make her butt bigger for a few minutes so it could sit on all three of them comfortably.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Hikari exclaimed.

"these are going to be much longer farts than any I released so fart today," Elsa announced. "I think all three of you will be under there an hour. Have fun."

"An hour?" Aoi said. "No, we can't stay here that—"

Elsa slammed her humungous butt down on Aoi's face.

Ttttttttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvsssssssssssssjjjjjjjjjjjjjjiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggggg

"That's just the appetizer," she said. "And also I was only going to go on you for an hour, but after you said that, now I _need_ to keep you submerged for three hours. Yes, you heard me right. Three hours of farting for the three of you, starting right now."

She had had her left buttcheek hanging over the side of the bed when going on only Aoi, but now she brought the humungous ass down on all three girls.

And now not only was Anna's nose in Elsa's butthole, but her entire face was, for Elsa's butt was that big now.

"Oh gosh, I've never felt so happy!" Elsa exclaimed.

Then her butt rumbled. "Ready to begin the three hours?" she asked.

She leaned forward. "Oh yes, here it comes…"

Tttttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkklllllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmm

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Ddddddddddddvvvvvvvvvvvvvvyyyyyyyyyyyyyyytttttttttuuuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm

The farts were a nightmare, Anna got the worst of it. Elsa also put pressure down on all their faces from time to time.

Aoi reached for Anna's hand after fifteen minutes. Anna reached for Hikari's, but Hikari shoved it away, then placed her hand on Anna's breast. She squeezed the boob through the cloth Anna wore.

Aoi then ticked Anna, which made her giggle, which she immediately regretted, for her face being in Elsa's hole meant that when Elsa farted mid-Anna's giggle, millions of fart particles flooded Anna's throat.

Aoi didn't seem to realize that Anna was suffering this much, for she continued to tickle her as more gas erupted over Anna's face. The blue-haired girl wanted something to pass the time, and playing with Anna was how she chose to do it.

Her toes intertwined with Anna's. This the redhead liked more. But then Hikari began tickling her. And unlike Aoi, Hikari actually figured out that Anna got less comfortable when she giggled and fart invaded her entire throat. So Hikari tickled her more and more on purpose, and then Aoi thinking Anna loved it joined in harder, so that Anna laughed and laughed but not from pleasure, and Elsa farted and farted, gleeful up there, unaware that the tickling was going on but imagining thousands of terrible smells erupting from her posterior onto the trio of girls, and enjoying the thought of them waiting and waiting for it to end.

Three hours passed, and Elsa's butt still had oodles of fart to release. She figured, why not keep going? She was the dominatrix here. Just because she said she'd stop at three hours didn't mean she'd have to.

So she kept it up. More and more, for ten hours straight, till she finally fell asleep, and the girls under her did, too.

Anna laid awake a few minutes longer than the others. Was this torture really worth it? And how did feel about sharing Elsa?

In this case she supposed it made her predicament better overall. Minus the tickling. Ugh.

But something about Elsa farting she wanted all to herself, even as disgusting as it was. This was all so confusing. Shouldn't it be weird to feel this way? To like this, even to a small extent?

Finally she fell asleep. In her dream, she fled from the castle on horseback, while Elsa said, loudly, "You can run, but I will find you. And when I do, you will be my fart slave forever."


	7. Fart Slave Ceremony

**More of a Firegun**

 **Chapter Seven**

Anna awoke to find Elsa's butt normal-sized again, sitting directly over her face.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

….her sister's butt went.

It smelled like liverwurst that had been left on coals all night. Really nasty.a

The queen also had on panties depicting Aoi's face this time, her blue hair shimmering behind her as her lips were puckered.

"Kiss Aoi now, dear sis. Your girlfriend wants her kisses," Elsa taunted.

 _But I was under real life Aoi's butt yesterday_ , Anna thought. Why did her sister think this was appropriate?

Also girls' pictures on Elsa's panties being her girlfriends? Why couldn't Elsa see that Anna desired _her_ as a love partner, not pretend relationships with girls the queen wore the faces of on undergarments.

"It's not my panties I'm asking you to think of as your girlfriend," Elsa said, as if she could read the princess' mind. "It's my butt. The panties are just motivation for you to think that way. And soon, she'll be more than merely your girlfriend."

What did Elsa mean? The idea of a butt being her girlfriend is weird enough. What more could Elsa mean? The step after being her girlfriend was..but that didn't make any sense.

Sssssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttttffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Such a horrendous fart. Anna wished she could dig out from under here, that was so gross.

"You are supposed to be kissing my butt," Elsa reminded her. "I'm this close to peeing on you," she added, showing her fingers a few millimeters apart.

"I'm not a toilet," Anna wanted to the words couldn't come out for Elsa to hear, not with the queen's butt in the position over Anna's face it had taken.

Unable to speak these words, she decided to just kiss the butt over her. She did just that.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmttttttttttttttttt

A fart that smelled twice as bad as the previous one made Anna gag. Elsa reached back a foot and rubbed it against Anna's cheek. It was a very dirty foot, also cold from ice Elsa had placed on the bed to make it feel tat wa.

Anna nearly sneezed but Elsa slammed her butt down with vigor and began grinding assiduously. Anna no longer needed to sneeze, thank goodness. But Elsa's butt had so much more fart to release.

Lllllllllllllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffffffffffffffhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmggggggggggggg

Even Anna's eyes felt submered by the gas. Oh gosh it was terrible. And while grinding her posterior over Anna's face, Elsa continued to rub her cheek with her foot.

Elsa then ate a whole stack of pancakes, and a tower of waffles, as well as seventy slices of bacon. Then she drank down chocolate milk which had the ability to convert that food into flatulence with much less time than usual.

Indeed, it was only twenty minutes later when pancake farts burst out of the platinum blond's posterior onto the princess' face. Then came the waffle and pancake and bacon farts together. It was like three different terrible smells coming together to make something ten times as smelly.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmlllllllllllllllllllljjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwttttttttttttttaaaaaaaaaaaa

Pppppppppppppppbbbbbbbffffffffffffffftttttttt

"You stopped kissing," Elsa said. "And I really need to pee."

She set her vagina over Anna's lips. "Lick," she ordered.

Anna complied, tasting a very intimate part of her sister's body. But she dreaded what Elsa had said she'd unleash while she did this….

But Elsa suddenly scooted off of her. "Nah, it's not time for that yet," she said. "But soon my dear sister."

She stepped on her dirty laundry as she made her way to the bathroom. "To make my feet dirtier," she said to Anna, chuckling.

Then she danced out of her room, to go urinate.

u.u

Did that mean Elsa would pee on her in future? That was icky. Right? But was it really that much worse than being farted on?

Yes, Anna thought. It would mean being defiled. She did not want to be defiled.

The fart was something else. But being peed on? No, no way.

And yet the wonderful taste of her sister's pubic hair on her lips made her smile. So intimate. Maybe Elsa was given her a hint that she liked her that way.

Elsa returned and slammed her butt down on the princess' face with extreme force.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttfffffffffffffffffffsssssssssssssssssssjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

…..went the posterior of the blond beauty.

Ick. Anna's mouth got blasted with sulfur, smelling of steak and poached eggs.

And Elsa's butt wasn't done.

Tttttttttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Dddddddddddddllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllsssssssssssssssssssssss

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

So disgusting. Smelled like all kinds of food which have good odors to inhale when they actually are food…

But when they come out the lower end, they are torturous for the nose.

"You are supposed to be kissing it," Elsa barked. "My butt, I mean."

Of course. The only part of Elsa she would let her sister kiss, the part which squirted foul-smelling gasses in her face.

Either way, Anna kissed her sister's butt. It was a hot part of her body, which did excite Anna. But it wasn't the same as kissing Elsa on the lips or shoulder or any other place on her body.

Elsa returned, her panties down, holding up the hem of her dress.

"Well, I got to the toilet," she announced, "but just as I was moving my butt toward the seat, I realized that I'd rather just give you a warm, golden shower after all."

"No, Els—!" Anna started to protest, but her sister's urethra was now over her mouth, and a rich, golden liquid thundered out, drenching Anna's tongue with its moist ickiness.

While this was going on, Elsa's butt clenched down on Anna's button nose and went PPPPPPPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Anna started to scream, this fart was so much more atrocious than most of what Elsa had released so far, outside of last night when he posterior had been enhanced in size.

But the queen took this opportunity to send a long stream of liquid unceasingly down the princess' throat. In matters of taste, it had to be ranked as the worst drink Anna had ever had the misfortune to quaff.

But at the same time, she felt enriched in a weird way. Elsa had chosen _her_ to do this on. Had anyone else been this close to Elsa's vag? Most likely not. And here it had been pressed against her lips. She was extremely lucky. No denying that.

She just wished it had been in a more sexual contest which didn't involve urine cruising down her esophagus.

Ttttttttttttttttttcccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhpppppppppp

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttt

Ppppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Elsa's anus was out of control! And her urethra had ceased giving Anna drink, which meant that the queen had tucked her precious sex away in her panties while leaving them down so her bare butt still sat on Anna's face.

Three more hours of farting before the queen vacated the room to take care of her duties.

Before leaving however, Elsa promised there's be more watersport fun ahead, whether Anna wanted it or not.

Did she want it? She couldn't really say for sure yet. Her senses kept telling her she shouldn't. But honestly, she sort of enjoyed being Elsa's fart slave, and that she couldn't leave this room. The farts still rankled her nose, but they weren't too unpleasant. Well, sometimes. But whatever, it wasn't necessarily bad to have them sprayed in her face.

u.u

When Elsa came back a few hours later, a pink-haired girl accompanied her.

"This is Misaki, sister of Aoi and Hikari," Elsa said, presenting the pink-haired girl. "And now she will make you my official fart slave."

"What?" Anna asked. "Isn't it official already?"

"Nope," Elsa said. "After this day, you will really be my fart slave. Which means I'll have total control."

"This is a joke, right?" Anna asked.

"No joke. I want you to have no way of resisting my farts and golden showers. And so I got Misaki here to make it happen."

"But Elsa…that's r-ridulous," Anna stammered. "I have to have some freedom, right?"

"You have the freedom to smell my farts every day for long hours. That's all the freedom you need."

Anna looked at Misaki, hoping she would say, "Your sister's just kidding around." But Misaki's expression had a serious note.

Misaki had donned on a white dress. And now she was singing and clapping her hands.

 _Join them,_

 _Butt lover,_

 _To her sister's ass she will be wed._

 _She will not be permitted to resist_

 _The flatulence her sister wishes to_

 _Thrust upon her._

When Misaki finished the song, she lifted her dress and sat on Anna's face.

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyypppppppppppppppppppplllllllllllllllllllllllllllllkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Her farts were so wet and icky! Unlike Elsa's, Hikari's, or Aoi's, this was disgusting central.

Misaki released several more. "Her face is so soft," she said. "I could fart on it all day…"

 _Please no,_ Anna thought. She couldn't take that much fart. She was already gagging from the last huge one.

Ttttttttttttllllllllllllllllllllllffffffffffffffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

She nearly puked at that! Had to swallow it to keep from doing so.

Hikari entered and shoved Misaki off with a foot. "She's smelled enough of your nasty gas. It's my turn."

Hikari slammed her butt onto Anna's nose, and rippled out a long fart.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttggggggggggggggggggggbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhppppppppppppppppppppzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Anna didn't even have a few seconds to finish inhaling this one before the next one began.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnlllllllllllllllllllllhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Hikari's farts weren't wet, at least. But they were smelly!

Aoi took a seat next. "Oh, it feels so good to rest my butt on a face again," she said, grinding around before unleashing her monster fart.

BBBBBBBBBBBNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKKK

Anna wished she could breathe in roses to cover up the smell, but not like she could reach for a bouquet in this position, anyway.

Misaki and Hikari then sat on her face, butt to butt. Wet haired farts erupted from the pink haired girl's butt, and super stinky ones from the blond.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkklllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ffffffffffffffffffffffggggggggggggggllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmm

She was forced to inhale multiple gross farts, which all assaulted her taste buds with putridness.

Finally after three hours, and farting from all three of the Sakurada sisters constantly, Anna got relief.

Elsa had been gone while they were there, and she returned all flustered.

"Where have you been?" Anna asked, for she felt certain that if Elsa had returned sooner, she wouldn't have had to endure the potent gasses from the other three girls as long.

"Farting on Akane while her sisters kept you busy," Elsa said, smirking.

Anna felt a jolt hit her heart. Elsa had been farting on someone else! It felt like her sister had been cheating on her. Why enter a ceremony making her a fart slave, only to give the flatulence Anna had been expecting to another girl.

"They really fouled up her nostrils," Elsa said, proudly. "And since you've been a good girl, it's your turn to taste my extraordinary gas. And of course, I saved the worst for you."

She sat over the princess' nose, and her butt erupted with farts.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssssss

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmlllllllllllllllllllllllllnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssssssssffffffffffffffftttttttthhhhhhhhhhwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngggggggggggggggggjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Oh gosh, Anna wouldn't have been jealous of that one had it been unleashed on Akane!

Anna had to let the swirls of fart invade her olfactory sensors. Oh, it was painful! And Elsa's butt so warm…

Being a fart slave would certainly test her endurance. But she had a feeling that it didn't matter how much she could endure, Elsa would make her take a ton more.

And another thought occurred. Her birthday would be arriving very, very soon. Would Elsa keep her locked in her when all their friends expected her?

She had thought of this before. But then she didn't know Aoi or Hikari or Misaki. Could they be considered friends when they were mostly interested in farting on her?

But she still wanted to see her old friends. Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, who would be expecting her on her birthday.

Only thing that comforted her at the moment was that, as bent as Elsa felt in keeping her as a fart slave, she surely wouldn't fart on her on her birthday. That would be so heinous. Unless Anna wanted it, and she still wasn't 100 percent certain either way.

She actually wondered if Elsa's plan was to fart on her as much as she could before her birthday, and set her free on that day. Yeah, that had to be it. She was doing this fart slave ceremony thing so Anna would feel despair, but in reality she had plans to give it up in two days when Anna's birthday came.

Sure that this was the correct path her sister's thought process was heading, Anna fell asleep content, even as farts rained down on her poor nasal defenses.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrdddddddddddddddiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmgggggggggggggggg

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmssssssssssssssssssss

Ttttttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnppppppppppppppsssssssssssssssss

She had no way of knowing what was going on in Elsa's head. The queen too, had thought about her precious sister's birthday coming up. While farting on Akane, she had eaten constantly to prepare for it. Even when she had been full and felt she couldn't take anymore, she carried one eating.

Anna's birthday would be her favorite day ever. It would also be the stinkiest day Elsa's room had seen thus far. Oh, she couldn't wait!


	8. Anna's Birthday

**More of a Firegun**

 **Chapter Eight**

"Wake up, Anna, it's your birthday!"

Anna rubbed sleep out of her eyes. Elsa's butt was positioned over her face, a few feet above, lowering toward her nose.

"Oh good, now I can fart, was saving it for you to arise," Elsa said.

She settles her posterior with panties depicting Sachi, the beautiful singer, whose lips were puckered up in the photo.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttcccccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhppppppppppppppppyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvttttttggggggggggggg

Ugh! It was so nasty that Anna found herself gagging. And not understanding why Elsa would do this on her birthday of all days.

Vvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssss

..went Elsa's butt, reeking of bacon and sausage. Then another came.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvggggggggggggggggggggssssssssssssssyyyyyyyyyyyy

Oh gosh. This was like eating pancakes that had been rubbed with coal and peat moss.

This wasn't a birthday gif, though. Did Elsa think that Anna enjoyed this more than she actually did? Or was there some other motive for her farting?

And she wanted to see Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, Greda, and Kai.

Wait, how come they weren't demanding to see her? After all, it was her birthday, and they hadn't seen her for several weeks.

Yes, she had been in Elsa's bedroom for that long, inhaling so much gas. It was enough to have made her sick, if she had heard about it before.

But now she had grown accustomed to Elsa's flatulence. She did like it, to an extent.

But she didn't get why she had to be farted on when her birthday was here.

Vvvvvvvvttttttttttggggggggggghhhhhh

…came another. A really sticky one.

"Ooh, that fart was so raunchy!" Elsa exclaims. "Perfect for my fart slave on her birthday. And here comes one that is even worse!"

Ttttttttttjjjjjjhhhhhhhssssssssssrrrrrrrrrr

Gosh, what did Elsa eat to release something so gross?

"Nothing like a little gas from your favorite anus to greet you on the day celebrating you out of the year," Elsa said, sheepingly, unleashing yet another fart.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssgggggggggggggggvvvvvvvvvvvvttttttttttt

Oh it was so dsgusting! And Anna had to breathe in every ounce of it…

"And now for your birthday shower!" Elsa exclaimed, lowering her panties with Sachi's puckered up lips on them. "A golden one."

Would Elsa really pee on her? On her birthday, of all days…

Her questioned was answered within a moment, as a steady stream of urine splashed out of Elsa's urethra, soaking Anna's clothes.

She was wearing a nightgown Elsa had made for her with icicle patterns. The gown itself shimmered with its yellow

sheen.

And now a steady stream rippled out of Elsa, smelling strongly of the tea Elsa enjoyed drinking. Apricot flavored.

She leaked out so much, an entire river it felt like, all drenching Anna's body, making her feel cold and icky.

This wasn't the birthday she imagined, and certainly nothing she would've thought possible before becoming a fart slave.

Then Misaki entered the room, her pink hair looking adorable as she bounced.

"I've really got to release some farts," she said.

"Go ahead and let them out on Anna's face as a special birthday treat," Elsa said, sliding off her bed, the warmth of her butt escaping from Anna's cheeks that adored having them there, even when the farts came…

But now Misaki perched on her face, and multiple long, ,wet, sticky farts emerged from the posterior of the pink-haired girl.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrlllllllllllllllllltttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnn

Tttttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssssttttttttttmmmmmmmmmm

Anna gulped and gagged in disgust, further fueled by the thought that she was finally nineteen, and this happened to be the way Elsa chose to celebrate her birthday.

Misaki also grinded her butt around over Anna's face, putting pressure on her nose with the stained panties which settled there.

The farts smelled like diarrhea with hardboiled eggs mixed in, on top of wet cement ugh.

Misaki kept farting continuously for half an hour, grinning back at Anna from time to time as if to say, "Don't you love this treat I'm giving you?"

The answer to this question would be, No, it is disgusting. But Anna wasn't exactly in a position to speak, and it would be tactless to go for that, and Anna knew you should at least be respectful when things aren't to your liking.

Misaki unleashed a few more rapid farts, then ordered Ann to swallow the air.

Anna did so, hoping this would be then end to othis particular girl sitting on her face today.

Kristoff must be worried sick about her by now. Obviously he hadn't seen her in weeks, but to not see her on her birthday?

Olaf and Sven too. Why weren't they banging on Elsa's door to find her?

Hikari bounced into the room excitedly, saying, "Ohmigod, I have to fart so bad!"

She leapt onto Anna's face, pantyless, her dirty buttcrack resting over Anna's button nose,

"Gosh, you smell like you've been peed on," Hikari says, clutching her nose. "Eh, I'm kidding, its nice to inhale Queen Elsa's urine."

And thus while spreading her legs apart on Elsa's bed and farting extraneously, Hikari leaned forward and took deep, long sniffs of Anna's pajamas, sprinkled with the blessing of Elsa's golden shower.

Ttttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhcccccccccggggggggggg

Vvvvvvvvvvrrrrrrrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Lllllllllllllllllppppppppppwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwgggggggggggg

The last fart smelled like mint ice cream. Mixed with spoiled milk, goat cheese, and burned baby back ribs.

It was really nasty. But there was something not too unpleasant about having Hikari's butt in your face. It was the warmest posterior Anna had known yet. Elsa's could be fairly warm, but could also drop to extremely cold temperatures, depending on her mood.

Anna couldn't resist licking Hikari's buttcheek. It felt like the natural thing to do. Plus, she wanted to show Elsa that she appreciated this birthday, even though it wasn't what she had in mind.

"She's licking my butt," Hikari said.

"Does that make you uncomfortable?" Elsa asked. "I can command her to stop."

"No, it makes me feel excited," Hikari said, grinding her ass around Anna's face. "Never knew my butt could be this much loved."

"Good, glad the birthday girl is pleasing you," Elsa said.

Anna was happy a bit, but then Misaki shoved Hikari off with her foot. "I have to release a terrible fart again," the pink-haired girl said, plopping her posterior down on Anna's lips and unleashing the terror she had stored inside it.

Tttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Oh gosh, the fart made her nose feel like it had endured the worst torment ever. Like nails of rotten stink being hammered into it, as though Anna's face were a wall and someone wanted the portrait of Misaki's fart to hang on it, only instead of something to look at, it was an odor, and Anna would be the main one inhaling it, not visitors to the castle.

In addition, the fart was wet like cement and if Misaki had been bare-butted, would've sprayed nasty diarrhea particles across Anna's face.

As if in anticipation, Misaki tossed off her skirt and panties, then put Anna's foot in the stained underwear. Oh gosh, icky smears slipping off the piece of cloth onto Anna's precious toes! So aggravating.

Then Misaki shook her now unclothed ass in Anna's face, and farted.

Tttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvggggggggggggggghhhhhhh

Llllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvv

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttttttttttwwwwwwwwwwwwwwsssssssssrrrrrrrrrrr

Her ears dripped with the disgusting residue which flew out of Misaki's butthole, and then Misaki had the audacity to turn her head to the side and release revolting diarrhea farts right on her ear!

Ttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssgggggggg

Yyyyyyyyyyyyiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnzzzzzzzzzzzzzzoooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrpppppp

Bbbbbbbbbbbbfffffffffffttttttttttttttpppppppp

Now with liquid feces oozing onto her earlobes and going down like ear drops, only much less appealing, Misaki placed foil on the pillow and turned her head to the other side, doing the same to Anna's other ear.

Anna wanted to scream, but then the blue-haired Aoi squeezed in, settling her super soft bum over Anna's lips before the bellow could emerge from her throat.

Llllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhh

Aoi's fart was super sweet, like a lollipop and flowers. But Misaki's farts were so potent and some of the lake her flatulence had caused was spilling out across Anna's face onto her nose.

The trail splashed a little bit onto Aoi's rear end. "Yuck! Misaki, can't you do non diarrhea farts for a change?"

"No way," Misaki said. "I have to do wet and icky ones. They're the only kind that my anus knows how to produce."

"Well, good thing there's a fart slave who can lick that repulsive stuff off," Aoi said, moving her butt-cheek over so it settled directly over Anna's mouth where the trail of Misaki's liquid stink had slithered down.

"Lick it," Aoi commanded. And against her will, Anna felt her tongue move…how could this be? Ugh, she didn't want that horrible nastiness in her mouth! Stop, tongue! She wanted to shout.

But her tongue seemed to have a mind of its own. It licked upward and down, making Anna's taste buds beg for mercy.

She didn't understand it. Why was she doing this without her own consent? Had some other power gotten control of her tongue?

"Good girl," Aoi said, patting Anna's head as a huge fart erupted from her ass, spreading its stink even into Anna's eyes.

At that moment, Misaki's butt exploded with a long diarrhea fart.

Tttttttttttttttaaaaaaaaapppppppppppppppppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhbbbbbbbbbbbbblllllllllllllnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Aoi caught some of it with her hand, then once again ordered Anna to lick it. And though she tried to resist, clenching her teeth shut, her tongue kept knocking at them till she was forced to let it loose, soaking up the awful mess on Aoi's fingers and palm.

Once this ordeal had concluded, and a tear ran down Anna's cheek, Misaki leapt off and Aoi rubbed her aqua locks against Anna's cheek and nose, as though it was a towel. Then she sat back on her face and released another soft fart, before pulling Anna's nightgown down, and ripping off her bra.

Now Anna lay there with her breasts exposed. She didn't know what the point of this was...and were they going to let her go? To enjoy her birthday festivities?

Elsa smiled and waved her foot over Anna's face. She had just been jogging in place, so a plethora of foot sweat had gathered there. It smelled horrendous. "Sniff your mistress' feet, slave," Elsa barked.

Anna did so, then nearly chokTheed. But she didn't mind this so much, after all, with Elsa it was a bit hot.

Then Elsa leapt on the bed and placed her feet on Anna's breasts, pinching her nipple with her toes, getting her dirty heel which had stepped in Misaki's dirty panties all over it. Then Elsa leapt up, sat on Anna's breasts, looking down at her gorgeous sister, and said, "Since it's your birthday, I thought I'd introduce you to my new idea. So far I've farted on your face a ton, but haven't done it to your breasts yet. But your boobs really need my stink all over them in order for you to be a proper fart slave. So today, as a gift, I give you the joy of having my fart particles stink up your nice jogs."

No way, Elsa couldn't be serious. Could she? Anna didn't believe this.

But then Elsa leaned forward, looking so beautiful. Her braided blond hair fell down over Anna's lips. "Kiss it," Elsa said, about her hair. "Or I won't fart on you for the rest of the day."

 _Good. Maybe I want to enjoy my birthday elsewhere,_ Anna thought.

"Also, if you don't do it, Misaki will go on you for the rest of the day, nonstop. There's a milkshake Hikari can make which will cause Misaki to fart anything she had eaten within twenty minutes, and we can feed her all day. Really nasty stuff to come out a rear end, too. So I suggest you be obedient."

Anna gulped. She couldn't believe Elsa had resorted to threatening her on her birthday. She kissed the strand of hair. Oh gosh. If it weren't for the farting, this would be so alluring. Anna felt her clitoris moving…

"Good! Now it's fart time!" Elsa announced.

She rubbed her butt up and down, left and right, on Anna's boobs, then came the eruption.

Tttttttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnhhhhhh

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvggggggggggmmmmmmmmmmmm

Llllllllllllllccccccccccccccchhhhhhyyyyyyyyyt

Uuuuuuuuuuuuvvvvvbbbbbbbbbnnnnnnnnnnpppppppppppggggggggggggfffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssttttttttt

The last one was like thirteen pancakes, fifteen waffles, seventeen French toast, a mountain of scrambled eggs, hash browns, and a three hill high stacks of bacon all rolled into one.

And even though it was on her breasts and not her face, Anna's nostrils still felt the torture of the malodorous waves, like invaders come to destroy towns, only in this case the towns were all the nice smells Anna had ever known, being replaced by the farts she had been forced to inhale today, and every day in the preceeding weeks. Ugh.

Then Sachi, with her dark hair waving behind her, ran in and kissed Anna on the lips.

"Wait, I need to fart on her again before you really kiss her," Hikari said.

"As if I want to smell your fart," Sachi said. She kissed Anna harder now. Even though the redheaded princess liked Sachi though, her being in this position her precious sister out of her sight, which she wasn't pleased with.

"Excuse me?" Hikari asked, yanking Sachi's hair back, pulling her head up. "If I want you to smell my fart, you will smell it."

And with that, she sat upon Anna's face, and farted hugely.

Tttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvggggggggggggggggggggggggggglllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppp

Chchchchyyyyyyyywwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwggggggggggggggggg

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbffffffffffffffffffffffffffffppppppppppppppppppppttttttttttttttttttttt

Anna also felt Elsa's butt rumble against her boobs, splashing them with stink as well. This was the world she lived in. Being farted on so much as though she were a chair or toilet.

"There, now you may kiss her," Hikari said, slipping off.

"No way, her face smells so nasty!" Sachi said. But in spite of this, she kissed Anna hard. As if her life depended on it.

Even though she only caught a brief glimpse of Elsa between Hikari getting off and Sachi commencing a lip lock session, Anna actually felt pleased by this. For once here was a girl who didn't see her as a toilet or a chair. Somoene who really liked her, even with nasty stink spread all over the area she kissed.

But did Sachi really know her? Why was she so into it?

"I never got to kiss a princess before," Sachi said, after a few more minutes. "Except Hikari on the rear end, but that's different."

She didn't see Elsa approach her from behind, but Anna did. Elsa had pulled her panties down, and peed right on Sachi's hair, moving down toward her back.

"What are you doing?" Sachi screeched.

"I needed to go to the bathroom, and you looked cute enough to do it on," Elsa said.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't realize it was you, queen," Sachi said. "I thought it was one of the Sakurada sisters. You can pee on me if you want."

"Thanks," Elsa said. "Because I still have to go. And your neck looks like the perfect place to do it on."

Sachi unbuttoned her blouse and Elsa pressed her vagina against the bare neck there, letting her urine leak out in a river.

Anna finally found her voice, and decided to ask Elsa how Kristoff and Olaf were getting on since it was her birthday and all.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Elsa said, waving her hand. "Akane is posing as you. Hikari poses as me when she's not in here."

"How are they doing that?" Anna asked, wonderingly. "Hikari looks nothing like you, and Akane shouldn't pass for me."

"It's magic," Elsa said. "Another kind from my ice powers. It's a sort of potion. With your toenail in it."

"Ugh," Anna said. "How did Akane get a piece of my toenail for the potion?"

"Easy," Elsa said, waving tweezers in her face. "I got it off while you were sleeping."

"And your toenail in what Hikari drank?"

"But of course! She was so excited to drink it. Now she looks like my double."

Well, that answered Anna's question, but she couldn't say she was exactly pleased at the prospect. Though she did sort of enjoy this, it was still a bit sad to not be with Kristoff, Olaf, and the rest of the castle who loved her.

Elsa suddenly needed to fart and slammed her butt down in Anna's face.

Tttttttttttttttttccccccchhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

It was like sausage and bacon put together mixed with mud and Brussel sprouts. Very unfun to breathe in or smell.

But this was Anna's birthday. And she had the pleasure of being super close to Elsa. Even if not the way she would've liked…

Oh how different this would be had Elsa kissed her on the lips instead of Sachi! Though she did like Sachi a bit.

"I heard that fart smells worse if the people underneath you are kissing," Elsa said. "So get on the bed here and make out with her, Sachi."

The dark-haired girl complied. She pressed her soaked neck against Anna's, then lifted her head and pinched her cheeks. "I'm so glad I get to kiss you for real today, instead of just your picture on Hikari's panties."

Anna felt the same. So she lay side by side with Sachi, and the latter commenced a serious lip lock with her.

Elsa sat on both of their faces, and farted hugely.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Pppppppppppppffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttlllllllllllllllllllljjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

It smelled ten times worse than it normally would have, Anna was sure of it. So the kissing theory had to be correct.

The door burst open, and in came someone with a tray of food.

"Lunch time, Elsa!" said the speaker.

But the voice sounded exactly like Elsa's.

"Thank you, Hikari," said the queen.

"And I made you the milkshake so you'll fart it out soonish," said the other Elsa voice.

So Hikari's voice was disguised too. Well, that made sense.

Elsa squished her butt around the side of the girls' faces while she ate. Then her butt grew colder. The only warmth Anna could feel was Sachi's body pressed up against hers. In fact her ear and cheek felt like they were in the artic.

Elsa downed the milkshake after eating. And then after only a few minutes, she said, "Gosh, that stuff is amazing. Can just jump into the farting."

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvgggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhttttttttttt

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssss

They smelled terrible, like broccoli and liverwurst and green beans that had been left out in the rain, burned pork, tomato juice with bath water in it. Add to all those odors the stink of fart and multiply times ten.

But even putting the smell aside, the fart sent a rush of cold air onto Anna's body. She shivered. So she had to endure this low temperature, plus the horrific bombardment on her nostrils.

Elsa kept it up, and Anna felt her body grow colder. The only thing that gave her any warmth now, were Sachi's lips on hers, and Sachi's breath.

Then the dark-haired girl stuck her tongue in Anna's mouth and swished it around.

The fart got much, much worse as the French kissing went on. And Anna felt like she was in a freezer.

Elsa got off, saw her shivering, and put a jacket on her. Anna felt so grateful for this. Then a warm butt was planted on her face, which made her happy for a moment…

Only when the diarrhea farts spilled into her eyes did she want to scream. But she couldn't scream, because Sachi continued to French kiss her.

And then Misaki pushed them apart, sitting with her butthole directly over Anna's lips.

"It doesn't seem right for me to not give you a proper birthday present," Misaki said, leering t Anna. "And I've got just the idea in mind."

Anna gulped. She didn't know what Misaki had in mind by a "proper birthday present," but she had a feeling it wouldn't be to her liking.

She was right. Misaki's idea revolted her so much.

Anna had already tasted droplets of Misaki's diarrhea from it being on Aoi's butt-cheek.

But this wasn't like that. Misaki had decided to give her the ear treatment again, only instead of in her ear, Misaki unclenched Anna's jar, and sat in such a way over her mouth that the princess could not shut it.

Elsa helped by sticking the edge of her toes into the inside of Anna's lower lip. Then Misaki let her diarrhea farts tumble out.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjffffffffffffffffffffffffffggggggggggggggggggttttttttttttttt

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzchchchchyyyyyyyyyyy

Ttttttttttttttttttlllllllllllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Now Anna's tongue got splashed with the filfthy stuff. It is also worth mentioning that before when she licked Aoi's ass, she had done so against her will, and her tongue was out of her control.

This was still against her will, but her tongue wasn't being rebellious this time. She tried to use to block the downpour, but then retreated with it as a horrible bit of soaking made it reel back to try to find a safe place in her mouth to hide.

Elsa's foot also caught some of it, but she didn't seem to mind. She ordered Sachi to lick it, and from Anna could tell, Sachi felt so good about doing so.

Aoi then barged in. "Hurry up and clear the way or I'll fart on you all," she demanded.

"Ewww, I'm not taking your fart," Misaki said, starting to get off Anna.

"Yes, you are," Aoi said, fiercely. She gripped Misaki's hand and forced her back on Anna. "I have to fart so badly, and I would rather do it on you."

"No, I'm not taking it!" Misaki said, but Aoi's strength was too much for her, she pinned her down on Anna.

Misaki continued to struggle, but Aoi finally had her butt on her face, and she wasn't going anywhere.

Lllllllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvttttttttttttttttttggggggggggggggggg

"Oh that's my favorite fart of the day, and so glad your face was there to take it, sis!" Aoi said, tauntingly. "It should do that more often. You're my favorite girl to serve as my seat."

"Let me out from under here!" Misaki said when Aoi lifted her butt a millimeter.

"No, can do, sis, not for another hour at least, I have tons of fart to let loose."

Misaki banged on her back, but the blue-haired chick ignored her. And farts erupted as though her butthole were Mt. Vesuvius and Misaki's face the people of Pompeii.

Anna thought that Misaki focusing on this predicament would prevent her from releasing farts in Anna's unfortunately still open mouth, where her jaw was hurting.

She didn't mind Misaki's posterior resting over her teeth, it did feel warm as opposed to Elsa's cold one. And even though her mouth continued to be in pain, she could've endured it without too much frustration if not for Misaki's farts.

But the pink-haired girl wasn't done just because her sister had decided she'd make a comfortable toilet seat.

Diarrhea farts continued to make the roof of Anna's mouth feel like it had lichen swishing around it for a long time. Her tongue being but a feeble shield meant horrors dripped down and nothing she could do would lessen it.

Then Elsa put herself in a very awkward position by placing her bare feet on either side of Anna's face, pressing her peds against her cheeks and soiling them that way.

Then Sachi begged to be under Elsa's butt and farted on, so Elsa had to get up from her position and allow Sachi to slide in, before replacing her sweat-filled feet against Anna's already smeared chin, her toes resting against her sister's ears.

They were in this position for three hours, farts erupting from three of the girls' butts.

At last Aoi and Elsa got off of their victims. Aoi gripped Misaki's arm. "I'm going to fart on you all day tomorrow, whether you like it or not. Honestly, I hope you don't like it, will make it more fun. But I will do it."

"I will hide from you," Misaki said. "You won't find me."

"Well, then, I'll just have to shrink you and stick you in my panties."

Aoi pulled out a shrink gun and pointed it at Misaki, where she shrunk down to be only two inches tall.

Then Elsa suddenly needed to pee, she went all over Anna's boobs. Anna squealed, the fart on them was one thing, but to urinate on them? Did Elsa have no shame?

Aoi then had an idea, she rubbed the tiny Misaki in Elsa's fresh pool of pee. Then seeing her scowl with her cheeks all wet, the now miniature pink-haired girl was held by two fingers over the cave which Aoi's panties open into. Misaki tried to scream for her sister to not drop her in there, were Aoi's massive behind awaited, like the Eiffel Tower. But Misaki's screams sounded like a mouse's squeaking. And Aoi didn't listen to her pleas, allowing her damp, pink-haired sister to go where no girl had ever been before, trapped in her panties, looming over her and prepared to deliver some nastiness on the morrow, and maybe some during the night.

Hikari burst in, no longer wearing the disguise, leapt on the bed, shoved her butt over Anna's nose, then leaned forward, sniffing her breasts.

"Is that what I think it is? Your pee, Elsa?" she asked.

"Indeed," Elsa said. "You want to taste it?"

"Of course I do!" Hikari exclaimed, and while keeping her butt lodged on its favorite place to fart, she stuck her tongue out and lathered Anna's boobs with saliva, lapping up the urine bay which rested there.

It actually felt so good to have her boobs licked. Anna felt herself smiling since her prison beneath Misaki's butt had culminated, but her smile faded shortly when Hikari's fart burst out.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwggggggggggggggggggllllllllllll

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnppppppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ffffffffffffffffffbbbbbbbbbbmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnlllllllllllllllllll

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbfffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssss

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiicccccccccccccccccclllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

They tasted like steak with paint on them and tabasco sauce and spinach plus seven types of nasty smells thrown in.

But she had to moan as Hikari's tongue got more ferocious in licking her breasts. Only a huge fart made her gag mid moan. Oh gosh, why did something so sexy have to be mixed in with stuff which made her gag?

Hikari then released a fart which didn't stop for fifteen minutes straight, and kept smelling worse and worse as it went on, so it was like a tiny poot at the beginning, crescending to a gargantuan maelstrom at the end, so big that Anna was sure that they could smell it from the dining room, although if that were the case, people would burst in here, demanding to know what was going on.

At last Akane slipped in, carrying a sandwich basket and toy castle. She looked like herself and not like Anna anymore.

"Oh good, it's here!" Elsa said, lifting the submarine sandwich out of the basket. She set it on the bed and slid her foot across the bun, getting sweat on it. (She had been jogging in place while Hikari was farting on the princess.)

Then Elsa set her butt on the edge of the sandwich and farted. "Oh, that makes me feel so much better!" she said, patting her stomach.

"Let me fart on it too," Hikari said. She rubbed her butt along the middle and let out a major one.

"M-me too," Akane said. She sat on the opposite end from where Elsa had, and let out the tiniest fart ever.

Sachi kissed in the spot where each of the girls had farted. Then Aoi burst in.

"I heard you were preparing the birthday sandwich," she said.

"We are," said Elsa.

"Terrific," Aoi said, grinding her butt a little between where Akane and Hikari had let farts out.

Then she pulled Misaki out and pointed the shrink gun at her after setting her on the edge of the bed. Surprised at being big again, she had no time to react.

Aoi gripped her wrist. "You will fart on the birthday sandwich. Then I'm going to shrink you again."

"No way!" Misaki protested. "I'm not going back in your panties again!"

"Yes, you are. And I will fart on you at night, then all day tomorrow."

Misaki pleaded for a rescuer from the other girls there. But none stepped forward. She sighed and looked at the sandwich.

Then she grinned. "You all farted on the bun, I bet? Well, I have a better idea."

She lifted the bun, holding onto the ede where Akane had farted, and sat on the salami there. Then her diarrhea fart came out.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnntttttttttttttttt

She didn't stop there, either. Moving to the next spot, she released another fart there, then one down adjacent to that, until the whole length of the meat and lettuce were soaked in her diarrhea fart particles.

Finally she set the bun back on top of the normally delicious food in the center, but which would presumably taste nasty with her wet, sticky farts all over it.

But no one would be eating it, right? It had fart all over it, that would be disgusting.

Misaki attempted to break free from Aoi, and she might've managed it, but Elsa and Hikari both restrained her as well. While the other two girls held the struggle pink-haired sister of hers, Aoi pulled the trigger, and Misaki once again shrunk down to be as tall as a crayon, before being pushed vehemently down into the blue-haired gorgeous girl's panties.

"Now that that's taken care of," Elsa said, "it's time for the birthday girl to have her birthday meal."

Anna felt elated at these words, she was starving. She couldn't wait to see what they'd bring her to eat…

But then Elsa brought the sandwich sprinkled with fart to her lips, Akane end coming toward her mouth first.

"No way, I can't eat that, Elsa!" Anna pleased.

"You must, fart slave. This sandwich was made specifically for you, with all your favorites on it."

Anna shook her head. She couldn't believe her sister was asking this of her. The sandwich smelled horrible being near her nostrils.

"If you don't eat it, Misaki will fart on you all day while Aoi goes on her," Elsa said. "And I know you don't want that."

Anna definitely didn't. Her jaw still hurt a bit from earlier, though not as much as it had while Misaki had sat there.

She opened her mouth while Elsa held the sandwich, and took a bite. The spot where Akane had farted tasted quite nice, until her teeth dug into the end of the salami, which retained tiny particles of Misaki's diarrhea fart.

She chewed it, wanting to spit it out. Then she was encouraged to take another bite.

Misaki's fart residue got worse the further along the sandwich she got. Aoi's gas on the bun wasn't too bad, but the tomato slice within the sandwich in that spot had received da deluge from the pink-haired girl, cancelling out the good-tasting portion.

When she reached the middle section of the sandwich, she gagged several times. Hikari's explosive fart lined the bun, and Misaki's diarrhea ones had made this area of the sandwich a double whammy. Anna's tongue was ready to rebel, trying to not take it in. But Elsa took out a picture of Misaki looking sexy with her butt facing the viewer, and Anna forced herself to keep eating.

Elsa sat atop her breasts again as she kept feeding her.

Having to pee again, she let it swarm all over Anna's breasts, as the unsavory sandwich which had all her favorite kinds of food between a pair of buns.

But the diarrhea farts Misaki had left on them were unpleasant to taste and left the food unsatisfactory.

Even so, she kept on eating, till she reached the end, the bun of which had Elsa's grand fart splayed across it. This part Anna gobbled up with joy, for she really found Elsa's flatulence a fun part of her day now.

Hikari had just returned with Elsa's dinner. Moving up toward Anna's face, the platinum blond queen turned around and took the tray while settling her posterior on Anna's face.

Sachi couldn't restrain herself and began licking Anna's breasts with incredible gusto. Anna moaned loudly, and Elsa smirked as she began farting for a few minutes, before finally picking up her fork and scooping up some of Anna's actual birthday dinner into her mouth, which Anna herself wouldn't get to eat (and wouldn't need to with the sandwich now in her stomach) but which Hikari and Akane had partook in disguised as the Arendelle queen and princess.

Olaf and Aoi were dancing apparently, according to Hikari's testimony as Elsa spooned noodles into her mouth, downing them with the milkshake.

Elsa's farts that night were horrendous. And Anna thought it a very strange birthday, and wished she could vomit the sandwich.

But she didn't hate the birthday, somehow. Even though it wasn't the way she had thought it would be, this was her first birthday with her sister since they reconnected. But she still felt that Elsa loved her, that the reason for her farting on the princess' face was a kind one.

When she thought back to being under Misaki, whose nasty farts went into her ears as though they were funnels, slipped down across her cheeks and over her nose, and how she had to endure them prancing down her throat while she her mouth remained forced open for hours, down to Misaki's flatulence making her salami tomato, lettuce, string cheese, and turnip sandwich taste rotten…well, all that part of her day had been awful. She bore no sympathy for Misaki who would be under Aoi's sweet, sweet posterior on the morrow.

But a lot of today had been to her liking. Elsa peeing on her breasts…she had never thought about it before, but she quite thought it cute and endearing now. Plus neither Sachi nor Hikari could resist giving her boobs a tongue bath with Elsa's urine dripping down them.

The memory of kissing Sachi beneath Elsa's butt caused Anna's heart to flutter. Unfortunately, being Elsa's fart slave meant that getting with her sister as a couple wouldn't like happen. But here she saw light, in Sachi. A potential girlfriend.

As she grinned from this happy thought, Elsa's rear end went off with some mega farts.

Tttttttttttttttttttfffffffffffffffffffffffbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Pppppppppppppppppppnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnbbbbbbbbbbbbbmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyykkkkkkkkkllllllllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvgggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh

"Oh, it's ten minutes till midnight," Elsa said, checking the clock. "Better fart on you hard while it's still your birthday."

And she did, unrestrained. Her farts were also very cold, and Anna's nose itched. She shivered, feeling very uncomfortable, inhaling the foul air.

"Kiss my butt, fart slave, I need to feel sexually relevant to you."

Anna wanted to protest, but it wasn't like her voice could reach her sister's ears. She kissed the massive buttcheeks before her, inch by inch.

Elsa moaned in glee, gargantuan farts escaping from her asshole and finding their lodgings in Anna's nostrils, on her cheeks, on her lips, on her chin.

"It's after midnight," Elsa said at last, stretching and yawning. "But I have at least another fifteen minutes worth of farts to unleash. Don't stop kissing my butt, or you will regret it."

Anna gulped, but did as she was told. Horrid stink entered her throat, but she went on planting her lips against the giant ass she loved. Even though it still shocked her a bit that Elsa desired her to be in this position, she was getting used to the idea that this happened to be the place Elsa chose for her.

And even with Misaki, Aoi, and Hikari taking the time to fart on her, one thing never changed, thankfully.

The girl who farted on Anna the most every single day was always Elsa herself. And that at least, was a semi-happy thought. None of the other girls meant more to her than Elsa did.

Although, as she coughed from the most recent fart, Akane's flatulence would probably be the least abhorrent to her lungs. And all the way from her forehead to her neck were chilled. Misaki's butt was so gross, but at least her butt had warmth to it.

"Hey, I didn't say you could stop kissing," Elsa said. "Now I'm angry. Another hour of farting for you, sis. And if you stop kissing during that hour, it will be longer."

Ugh. And Elsa knew how to punish her harder than any of the other girls too. Her posterior dropped in temperature, and Anna had to wrap her arms around her own body to attempt to get back some warmth.

Elsa placed her feet on Anna's breasts. "I love you, sis," she said. "I hope your birthday was to your liking. I did try to make it so."

She smiled down at the redhead, before facing front again and letting it rip.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttgggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Vvvvvvvvwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwyyyyyyyyyyyyyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzoooooooooooooooooorrrrrmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmkkkkkkkkkkkkk

During that hour, there were small breaks of no farting, but Elsa pushed her butt down hard on Anna's face during these breaks, as though to stamp it with the sweat there.

Then with only twenty minutes remaining of this ordeal, Elsa moved her feet from Anna's boobs so that they came to a rest against Anna's cheeks. Elsa's knees were against her sister's arms.

Now the farts increased in intensity. Anna gagged, but kept on kissing, knowing her sister could muster up more fart if she didn't.

Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyyyyyyyllllllllllllllltttttttttttt

Qqqqqqqqqqqqiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvvvvvvvv

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyykkkkkkkkkkkkkkkbbbbbbbbbbbb

The perfect way to end a full hour after her birthday. With her sister's posterior up above her, and her feet to either side of her face.

Elsa gave her one more treat, the chance to sniff first her right foot, then her left foot, both stained with perspiration, urine, and other grimy substances. And then sniff deep in her butthole where Anna was commanded to stick her nose directly in.

At last, after all this was done, Elsa sighed, pushed Anna lower so the cover would go over her completely, bounced a few times on Anna's nose to let her know that she wasn't going to get any chance to escape, then pressed it firmly down, and allowed her butt to return to warmth instead of the recent chills.

"And one final fart to finish it off!" Elsa announced, gleefully.

Aaaaaapppppppppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggmmmmmmmmmmmm

The smell was so potent that it lingered in the morning, where Elsa remainded fast asleep as Anna opened her eyes to see her butt prison still there, wondrous, massive, and terriflying, all at the same time.


	9. Enhancment Butt Magic w Farting on Food

**More of a Firegun**

 **Chapter Nine**

"I realized as I woke up that I went too easy on you for your birthday, Anna," Elsa lamented. "I should've farted on you so much harder, so much longer, so much louder, and so much smellier. Well, no matter, I'll make up for it today."

Anna's nose wrinkled at the thought, trapped as it was between Elsa's buttcrack. Easy on her? Um…the fart of the previous day had been the worst Elsa had released to date. Her birthday was mostly miserable…except for one thing, she had gotten what she always wanted, to spend time with her beloved sister.

Just not in the way she had envisioned it.

Well, no, that was harsh. Not mostly miserable. It was only unfun to be honest when it involved Misaki, which were for several hours that day, and even though her jaw didn't hurt anymore, the memory of the pain rankled in her mind, as well as the icky feeling of Misaki's diarrhea fart on the salami slithering down her esophagus the previous night.

Either way, the prospect of Elsa releasing _worse_ farts than she had the previous day was beyond ridiculous. The ones on her birthday were potent enough to knock out an elephant. What could Elsa mean by saying she'd make them more puissant?

Well, Anna would find out soon. She just wasn't altogether sure she'd like discovering that.

Okay, she was kidding herself if she said yesterday had been miserable. But Elsa's farts weren't a picnic to imbibe. But being a fart slave wasn't so bad. Elsa's farts, even when they reeked terribly, could be really appreciated.

rrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssssggggggggggggggggggvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Of course, Anna hadn't received a fart as intense as that one on her birthday…

Excluding the Misaki ones, of course.

This fart smelled like philly cheesesteak on rye that had been dragged through the mud. Extremely nasty.

And then Elsa unleashed one more potent than that one.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllllllddddddddddddddddssssssssssssssssssskkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Oh gosh! Anna nearly couldn't stand it, the potency was through the roof.

Elsa popped a pill in her mouth, smiling backward at her sister. Suddenly her butt grew large like it had been before.

"My farts have been far too soft, given my miniscule posterior," Elsa said, even though her butt's regular size wasn't exactly miniscule. "But at this size, it'll produce proper levels of flatulence. And your nose will suffer because of it."

She patted her butt, then unleashed three monster farts in a row.

Mmmmmmmmmmmrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwwwwwwwwwwwwwwnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Lllllllllllllllllffffffffffffbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbpppppppppppptttttttttttttt

Chchchwwwwwwwwwwwwwyyyyyyyyyyyymmmmmmmmmllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvv

All this ickiness went down Anna's throat, and they felt so much larger than before now that Elsa's buttcheeks fell over each side of Anna's head, in fact her face was right up her sister's butthole.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwlllllllllllllllsssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

No, this was too rank! Her nose couldn't take it, she felt like her whole head was spinning.

"Oh, I forgot to make them cold!" Elsa exclaimed. She grinded her huge butt up and down Anna's body before bouncing it over her face a few times. And then out shot a blast of gas that was not only putrid, but also frigid to the very core.

Soon it felt like Anna was in a freezer. And then Elsa ordered her to kiss that huge butt of hers.

"Lots of ample room now, dear sis!" Elsa exclaimed, gleefully.

The surface of her sister's posterior was so filthy that Anna recoiled as she pressed her lips to it.

"If you don't keep kissing, I will release worse farts on you. And loads of urine as well," Elsa taunted.

Anna knew her sister wasn't bluffing, so she went on smooching that huge ass, in a diagonal direction upon Elsa's instructions.

As she kissed this magnificent wonder, Elsa continued to exhume gas upon her, causing her to gag repeatedly.

Dddddddddddddvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvsssssssssssssssnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Kkkkkkkkkmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmjjjjjjjjjjjjjjvvvvvvvvvvv

Chchchssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipppppppppppppppppprrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbbb

This was like having all the farts from all the weeks unleashed on her in one day. It comprised of so many different foods, from pancakes, waffles, French toast, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, oxtail soup, ramen, a tomato sandwich, Salisbury steak, tacos, and so much more, magnified ten times their usual odor level.

"I love having an obedient fart slave," Elsa said. "Oh, and here comes a big one to make all the farts so far today seem like just a small balloon of air."

She leaned forward evocatively, then pushed her giant ass back over Anna's face again, so it lodged right in her butthole.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmkkkkkkkkkkllllllllllllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvddddddddddddddbbbbbbbbbbbfffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttgggggggggggggggyyyyyyyyyyyyyyychchchchchwwwwwwwwwwrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Yuck, yuck, yuck! Triple times the grossness! Anna couldn't even clear her head, the fart felt like it swarmed through every single pore of her body. It also chilled her to the bone.

And then Elsa lay on her side and took one of Anna's pigtails and stuck it into her butthole, farting directly on it.

Dddddddddddddddnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnntttttttttttttttttllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

She went to the other side of the bed then, and this time rubbed Anna's left pigtail in her anus before unleashing fart on it, too.

Ggggggggggggggdddddddddddddddjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

So it wasn't enough for her face to smell like an outhouse, but now her hair did, too.

It was funny, Kristoff was into gross things. Maybe he would love her smelling like this.

But she wouldn't get to see him again, most likely. She decided to ask, though.

"Elsa, will you ever let me out of here?"

But the words were inaudible because at that moment, Elsa unleashed a very loud fart which drowned out Anna's question.

Tttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvgggggggggggggggggg

And Anna didn't have the heart, or the breath, to ask again, for thousands of malodorous particles swam into her mouth.

"Okay, so you've kissed my butt," Elsa said. "But I thought we might a little extra dimension. I want you to lick it. But only a small lick."

Lick her butt?

Despite the cold farts, Anna's face grew very warm at this idea. It was super intimate, which is the sort of thing she had wanted to experience with Elsa.

Though when she imagined all this before, there had been no farting involved.

Elsa's ginormous posterior spread out unwashed before her, and she was beng ordered to lick it…

Mingled emotions of disgust and joy fought each other in her head. At last, she decided to do it, sticking her tongue out, and giving a small lick.

"Oh gosh, that felt so good," Elsa said, her eyes shut. She opened them again. "Now for your reward."

Sitting directly with Anna's face between her large buttcheeks again, she farted profusely. Only this time the fart wasn't cold, but the natural heat.

Lllllllllllllllltttttttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvddddddddddd

Zzzzzzzzzzzzmmmmmmmmmmmhhhhhhhhhhhhhbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Tttttttttttttttttggggggggggggvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

"Oh, I'm just getting started," Elsa said. "Even today, so far my flatulence has been low in intensity. But now it's about to get much more."

She had to be kidding. Anna felt that the farts today were extremely potent so far. How could Elsa have worse smells to release and bombard Anna's nose with? But Elsa seemed to be serious.

Tttttttdddddddddddwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

And judging by that fart, she was indeed serious. It felt like Anna had been in the sewer fr days.

And Elsa wasn't finished.

Ttttttttttgggggggggggggzzzzzzzhhhhhhhhhhhhhhbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Kddddwwwwwwwwwwlssssssssssssssssss

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjlllllllllllllllllllrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssbbbbbbbbbbbbbffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttt

Elsa had told the truth. This made her previous farts smell like aromatic roses in comparison. Anna found herself continuously gagging.

Elsa seemed very pleased with her sister's gagging noise, and her farts didn't stop coming.

The queen ran her butt up and down her sister's body. She sighed in happiness, for it felt so good doing this. And she knew for Anna this probably wasn't 100 percent enjoyable. But eh, in the fart fetish, if your victim isn't a bit uncomfortable at times, it can be a little less fun.

She set her butt over Anna's face again, though enormous buttocks settling over each side of the princess face. Once again, Anna found herself staring into the depths of her sister's posterior, the manufacturer of the horrendous smells she had endured for the past few weeks.

Uuuuuuuuuuwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyy

And of course it blessed her with another one. Joy.

Ttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvddddddddddddddddkkkkkkkkkkkkkklllllllllllllllllllllll

Oh gosh, Anna wanted out from her butt prison, but of course Elsa would be too heavy to push off her if she tried. Especially with her massive butt.

She imagined Sachi attempting to kiss her now and recoiling. Oh Sachi, If only she were here gazing into Elsa's butthole with Anna. Would make this so much more bearable. And Sachi would fit in snugly beside Anna, for there was so much room.

Jjjjjjjjjwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwddddddddddddddvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvlllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzyyyyyyyyyyyyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Coughing on these last farts, she also thought how nice it'd be for someone else to be inhaling them along with her. If only she could ask Elsa to invite Sachi here. But she couldn't from this position, not really.

Many more intense farts ensued and lathered Anna's face for the remainder of the day. Elsa also continuously feasted on hefty portions for fart release later. Anna had a rough time deciding if this was like a wonderful dream she lived in now, or a nightmare, or a mixture of both.

Elsa's butt returned to normal size at noon the next day. But a couple weeks later, Anna's wish came true: for now she snuggled beside Sachi with Elsa's humungous butt enclosing around them.

"I'm so happy to be here with you, Anna," Sachi said, as Elsa's butt prepared to unleash a new level of menace upon the two lovely girls whose head to torso were lodged between the two walls her butt comprised for them.

"Me too, Sachi."

They kissed, and then it came.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvddddddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Chchchchchjjjjjjjjjwwwwwwwwwwwwwtttttttttttttttt

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkpppppppppppppppppppyyyyyyyyyvhvhvhvhrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssss

Mmmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnnnrrrrrrrrrroooooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttfffffffffff

Anna gagged but with Sachi's tongue in her mouth as they French kissed, it was a little less unendurable.

Anna felt so lonely when Sachi went home that night. And when the same experiment was tested with Aoi, her loneliness grew. She didn't work well with Aoi for that. But Sachi was perfect.

Elsa could sense this, and brought Sachi back to her room one night as a surprise for Anna. Misaki performed the ceremony to make Sachi her fart slave as well, which Sachi couldn't stop talking about how excited she got in regards to this butt marriage.

Anna loved having Sachi around, and even as she received orders to lick the socks and panties of the other girls who frequented Elsa's room, and taste Misaki's wet, ultra disgusting farts, she could take it a lot better with Sachi around.

Anna never could leave the room, and Hikari posed as Elsa for many of her duties so the young queen could fart on her sister more.

Unfortunately, one's diet cannot be sustained on farts alone, so Elsa had to give Anna food as well, and Sachi of course. For the first couple of weeks after Sachi became her fart slave, Anna and Sachi's food were served as the princess' alone had been before that event. They were forced to eat while oodles of fart lingered in the air, and as they ate, Elsa would fart in their faces.

Or Hikari. Or Aoi. Or Misaki. But regardless, they would constantly be breathing it in as they dined.

But soon this wasn't enough. The being farted on didn't go away. But now Elsa decided to make the food she served the girls even tastier.

She burst in one day, presenting them with grilled cheese and tomato soup. Anna thanked her and started to reach for the sandwich and bite it. But Elsa grabbed it quick and pressed it to her bare ass.

Ttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggggmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

She grinned back at Anna as she realized what was happening. For the first time since her birthday, Elsa was farting on Anna's food, and expecting her to eat it.

Anna bit the half of the grilled cheese Elsa had just farted on and gagged instantly. Oh gosh, her tongue couldn't take such torture! It was like having a nail driven into it, only the nail came in the form of noxious gas.

Elsa lifted the other half of the grilled cheese, and pressed it to her buttocks as well.

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmllllllllllllllllllwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwyyyyyyyyyyyyvvvvvvvvttttttttttbbbbbbbbbbbbffffffffffff

Anna watched in horror as Elsa, grinning, stuck the end directly in her anus, before dropping it on Anna's plate. "Oh, that feels so good to let out!" the platinum blond headed young woman said.

Then she sat over the bowl of tomato soup, and farted for five minutes straight.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggsssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Llllllllllllllllllljjjjjjjjjttttttttttttttbbbbbbbbfffffffffffffff

Yyyyyyyyyyyhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssdddddddddddd

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmtttttttttttssssssssssssssssssgggggggggggggg

Elsa then barked at her to take a spoonful of the tomato soup so recently farted on. Anna reluctantly did so, and nearly spit it out. Elsa wagged a finger in her face.

"If you don't swallow that, I'll put you in my ginormous butthole after blowing it up again. Without Sachi for the rest of the day."

Anna glared at her. "I can't eat this, it tastes awful."

"You will do as I say," Elsa commanded, narrowing her eyes. "If you disobey, I will separate the two of you. And I know you won't like that."

No kidding/ Elsa knew Anna too well. She stared glumly at her tomato soup bowl for a moment, before raising another nasty spoonful to her lips. Blech. She looked at Sachi, however, and knew she'd be miserable without her. So she had to bite and continue eating.

Elsa next performed the same flatulent procedure on Sachi's grilled cheese and tomato soup. But Sachi needed no persuasion to eat up, she did so with glee, enjoying the smell of Elsa's farts a lot more than she would've expected anyone capable of.

From then on, their food was farted on before consumption, not only by Elsa at times, but also by Aoi, Hikari, Misaki, and Akane.

It even got to the point where two months later, Anna couldn't even eat a biscuit unless it was properly farted on. Elsa remedied this with immense joy, letting out a big one over the buttered round doughy deliciousness.

Ttttttttttttttddddddddddnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnsssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvllllllllllllllllllllllll

After that, Anna grinned and could eat it, although it did make her cough a little. To make up for this, Elsa stuck her butt directly in Anna's face and released another monster.

Sssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggdddddddddddddddddpppppppppppppppppp

It was extremely nasty, but Anna's cough went away. Replaced by gags.


End file.
